


Breath

by tiresroll



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Dragon! Kylo, M/M, One Shot Collection, Sorcerer! Hux, Written in Chinese, sorcerer but also dragon rider, they ride each other in a way
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiresroll/pseuds/tiresroll
Summary: A collection of one shots that's set in a fantasy/magic AU that my friend and I came up with, they are not in a chronological order but I'll clarify at the beginning of each chapter.All the canon force users are dragons here, so Kylo, Rey, Leia and Luke are all dragons, and yes, even Snoke.Sith and Jedi are two opposing groups of dragons, the former seeks to rule all of the world, the latter thinks that it is better to co-exist. All dragons have markings on their heads to show which side they're on, except for Kylo because he's so torn and so not sure.Different dragons have different signature power and different specialties, Kylo breathes fire, Rey contorls the wind, they all wear kyber crystals as an enhancer.Human must first make a pact and form a bond with a dragon to truly become a rider, which is what Hux did (though the bond-forming part is very difficult for obvious reasons).拟龙AU！
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Summoning

厚实的云层遮住最后一丝月光，风贴着地面穿行在草丛和树木之间，一个身影乘着黑暗掠过城墙，悄无声息地靠近守在门边的士兵，火把在带动的气流中闪烁了一下，守卫的头猛地一点，从困倦中清醒过来，左右看了看后又靠回墙上，抱着长枪继续挨过漫长而又寂静的黑夜。出城的人戴着兜帽，他短暂地在树下停留，然后朝森林深处前进，他的速度很快，借助魔法在比以往更为黑暗的密林中穿行，逐渐靠近通体漆黑的高山，山顶因为岩浆的火光而呈现暗红色，在云雾弥漫的夜晚显得更为模糊却也更为明显。身影在山脚下停住，他肩膀随着喘息起伏，戴着黑色手套的手从披风下伸出，拉了一下前襟，然后从腰间拿出一个小袋，蹲在地上从里面往外一件一件地掏出东西来。

血月下从东边而来的黑鸦的羽毛，目睹过死亡的战马的鲜血，独角兽折断的犄角，峡谷陡峭的直壁上生长的花和各类草药一起碾碎，一撮妖精的粉尘，一滴矮人从矿洞深处取得的大地之泪，最后是一个石碗和一把古老的匕首，刀刃上隐隐地泛着和火山顶同样颜色的红。那个人将鲜血倒入碗中，一边低声吟唱咒语，一边依次加入草药，犄角，粉尘，羽毛。大地之泪在玻璃瓶中泛着盈盈的蓝光，在滴入之后激起一阵白色的烟，黑影喷了口气，摘下手套用手指在地上画起了法阵，口中的咒语一直不断，古老的语言带着特殊的韵律，每个音节的震动都引得周围的树木簌簌发颤，风改变了轨迹绕开这片区域，虫鸟的声音也随之消失，像是预知了某种灾难一样远离了此处。黑影对这一切并不在乎，他专注于手下的图案，食指和中指一次一次地沾上血液，一次一次地落在草地上，植被显然给他的制图增添了难度，但他没有一丝犹豫，而是动作精确果断地进行着必要的仪式，法阵占据了整片空地，碗中的液体没有干涸的迹象，在最后一笔完成后依旧保持着半满的状态。

黑影站起身，将碗放在脚边转而拿起匕首，吟唱的声音加大了，咒语中混合了几个更接近于野兽的嘶吼的音节，他抬起手，匕首的尖端刺入掌心向下拖拽，红色的液体渗入刀刃上隐藏的细小刻纹中，再沿着刀柄低落到地面，法阵开始缓慢而规律地泛起光芒。他左手握拳掌心朝下，随着最后一段咒语的开始张开手掌，让切口中的血液更多地落到法阵上，交错重叠的花纹的亮度逐渐加大，闪烁的频率也更为规律，更接近心脏的跳动。最后一个音节离开了男人的双唇，在树林的上空徘徊不去，法阵在此时亮到极致，黑影也被红光照亮，显露出戴着黑色兜帽，穿着长靴的模样来，在帽檐下露出了一个男人的下半张脸，他嘴唇微微抿着，像是兴奋又像是紧张。

他吸了口气，高声重复了三次某个特殊的音节。

法阵迅速黑了下去，然后从中心迸发出炙热的火焰，青白色的火舌舔过地上的每一笔勾画，草叶一瞬间便化成了焦黑的灰烬，男人在高热面前一动不动，他的手还在法阵的范围内，此时已被火焰包裹吞噬，衣袖焦黑脱落，还没落地便被突如其来的狂风吹散，露出其下苍白有力的手臂，和还在朝下滴血的手掌来。雷鸣一样的响声穿透云霄，乌云碰撞在一起，缝隙间爬满了银色的雷电，火山顶上的红光更盛了，它应和着法阵律动，在一道落雷之下映亮了夜空。风裹挟着云雾从山顶直冲向下，男人的披风在空中飞舞猎猎作响，他的兜帽也被吹掉了，火红的头发反射着火光，像是在一同燃烧。在来袭的气流和云雾中他眯起眼睛，不自觉地抬起左手提供些许遮挡，视线却一刻也没有离开过面前燃烧着的法阵，他成功了，他知道，但同时他不敢相信，在亲眼看到那个生物之前他不允许自己抱有太多期待。

地面震动了一下，两下，翅膀扇动的声音带来了一阵温热的气流，风蓦地停止了，火焰矮了下去，只在地上围成一个低矮的圆圈，男人伸着被烧了一半衣袖的手，瞪着眼睛看着面前的高大生物。

一条通体漆黑，鳞片底下闪着岩浆一样的金红火光的龙站在他面前，它收拢了双翼，长长的脖颈弯曲，龙首低垂靠近男人，黄色的眼中映出男人的身影，它打量了他一会儿，然后开口，说话时火焰和灰烬的气息从锐利的牙齿间溢出，额前的红色水晶发着光。

“你什么事？”它问。

男人挑眉：“龙不该是很有礼貌的吗？”

“龙还应该吃人呢，你不还好好地站在这儿？”

“那是无知者的谣传，”男人说，丝毫没有受到惊吓，“龙不吃人。”

“那你懂我的意思了。”龙喷了口气，翻了个字面意义上的巨大的白眼，男人仰着头看着，流血的手垂在身旁。

“强大古老的生物是可以有点特权，”男人退让道，“我是北方帝国的赫克斯。”

“我是火山里的凯洛·伦，”龙学着赫克斯的语气说揶揄道，“契约需要的是全名，法师。”

“所以你愿意和我缔结契约？”

“我有的选吗，”凯洛·伦的尾巴在地上扫了一下，挥倒了两颗树，“你的咒语不错，我从来没见过，谁教你的？”

“谢谢，”赫克斯仰起下巴，“那是我自创的。”

“是么，”龙的立瞳回到他身上，它微微眯了一下眼睛，尾巴扫向另一边，“信心不小，你就不怕咒语失误？”

“失误是常态，我不介意失误，我介意的是被失误束缚。”

“胆子也不小，”凯洛·伦龇牙，“让我看看，禁止伤害、能力抑制……你确定这些小把戏能困得住我？”

法阵闪了闪，火焰迅速熄灭，只在地上留下一道道焦黑的痕迹，赫克斯吸了口气，硬是没有退后哪怕半步。

“像我说的，”他脸色发白，双眼却直视着巨大的立瞳，“失败是常态。”

“那有什么能保证我不现在就把你烧成一堆焦炭？”凯洛·伦张开嘴，从喉咙深处发出低吼，“你惊扰了我的安眠，没人可以打扰我的安眠。”

“如果你能把你的起床气收一收，”赫克斯握紧了拳头，眼角因为疼痛而抽了一下，“我能告诉你不少理由，第一个就是你根本不想继续睡下去了，你无聊，烦闷，恨不得明天就有一场席卷所有种族的战争好给你点乐子。”

龙停止了低吼，然后说：“你不知道这点。”

赫克斯把手背在身后，挺直身体道：“你本可以不响应我的召唤，可以在落地的瞬间就把我杀了，但你没有这么做，我觉得这足够作为证明。”

龙思考了一会儿，尾巴在地上漫不经心地划拉，它身后的山林已经被扫平了一片，残枝断叶铺了一地，倾倒的树木被龙的动作带得在地上翻滚。

“第二呢？”

“第二，”赫克斯说，“我能给你战争。”


	2. After the war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 战后，他们躲到了没人找得到的地方生活  
> 其实就是PWP

黑龙落在靠近山顶的幽深山洞前，洞口一小块平坦的石板成了很好的降落平台，它扬起身，在后腿触碰到地面的瞬间燃起火焰，一阵风后便成了个身形高大，拥有乌黑头发的男人。他只穿着黑色长裤和皮靴，手里提着一个沉甸甸的袋子，赤裸的身上斜跨了一个同样鼓鼓囊囊的包。

“我回来了。”凯洛·伦高声说。山洞漆黑的石壁上映着火光，一个影子一闪而过，红发男人从弯曲的通道中转出来，左手托着木碗，右手正在里面搅拌着什么，没药和麝香的气味在空气中缠绕，伦蹙了一下眉：“拜托，赫克斯，就算有人看到我了，等他们上到这儿来我们也早就走了。”

“所以你被看到了？”赫克斯眯起眼，“伦，我说过多少次——”

“凯洛。”

“凯洛，我说过多少次你得注意，我们现在可不怎么受欢迎。”

“我们一直都不怎么受欢迎，”凯洛从嘴角吐出一缕带着火星的白烟，然后在赫克斯的眼神下举起手，“我发誓没人看到我，真的，你要是信不过我，总该信得过自己的隐身符咒吧？”

“我不知道，”赫克斯语气平淡，肩膀却放松了下来，重心也不如刚才那样向前，而是闲适地放在右腿上，“有的龙以让我的法术失效为乐。”

“真是个坏龙，”凯洛咧开嘴，“我见到他一定会好好收拾他。”

“你还真是好心，”赫克斯摇摇头，他走上前来，右手在碗中搅了两圈，然后将沾染的液体甩在凯洛身上，透明的魔药在触碰到皮肤的瞬间便消失殆尽，修长的手指紧随其后触碰到比常人略微高温的躯体上，半心半意地循着某种看不见的图案描摹，“我恐怕我不需要你的帮助。”

“哦？”凯洛吞咽了一下，在乳首被擦过的时候不加掩饰地颤抖，他垂下眼睛，鼻尖和赫克斯的触到一起，将碰未碰的嘴唇分开，几乎能尝到对方的味道，“你确定？”

“我是个贪婪的人，”赫克斯的手指在路过背包的带子时勾了一勾，顺着腹部肌肉的线条一路打着圈往下，手指展开抚在裤腰上，掌根贴着紧绷的下腹和一小缕卷曲的毛发，指尖弯曲包覆住布料之下的性器，他稍微侧了侧脸和凯洛的更加贴近，以至于说话时都能擦过对方开始吐出低吟的唇。“我不喜欢别人碰我的东西。”

“你妄想拥有一条龙？”凯洛捏紧了手里的袋子，空着的手绕到赫克斯身后按在他的后腰，“你妄想驯服他？”

“不是妄想，”赫克斯看着凯洛的眼睛，不同颜色的眼眸中是相同的欲望。人类的手用上了力道，从龙的嘴里逼出又一声喘息，他微抬着下巴，半是引诱，半是挑衅，“我已然拥有。”

布袋闷响着掉落在地，紧随其后的是斜挎包，固定用的皮带几乎是瞬间就被解开，凯洛倾身向前，赫克斯啧了一声，端着碗后退两步：“捡起来。”

“赫克斯。”龙低语，眼里燃烧着祈求和渴望，他跟了上去，宽大的手掌卡住人类的下颚，却被腿间突然加大的压力制住动作，他张着嘴，几乎能从空气中尝到赫克斯的味道——塔琳茶，加上一点蜂蜜，足够苦涩，又足够甘甜。

“捡起来，凯洛，”赫克斯朝地上看了一眼，布袋和背包都术着口，因此没有东西从中滚出，“你知道闹脾气没用。”

凯洛瞪向那两个包袱，胸腔里深沉地滚动着隐隐的吼声，然后抬手让它们从地上浮起，再飘到一旁的木椅上。

“很好，”赫克斯的声音让他挪回视线，黑龙舔了舔嘴唇，正要重新上前，就被一个木碗挡住了脚步，“还有这个。”

“你真是让人难以忍受，”凯洛说，语句中夹杂着嘶吼般的龙语，“我就该把这玩意儿直接扔出去。”

“但你不会，”人类的声音轻柔而低沉，右手在龙身上小幅度地绕圈，灵巧的手指轮流压过鼓胀的腿间，“你会听话，然后将药水好好地放到桌上。”

“为什么。”属于人类的瞳仁被立瞳取代，只有放大的程度维持一致，凯洛一手盖住赫克斯的覆在碗侧，一手圈住了他的手腕，控制着让他开始规律地上下。赫克斯笑了一声，原本端着碗的左手突然抬起，抓住卷曲的黑发向后猛地一扯：“因为你是我的龙，”他贴着他被迫露出的脖颈开口，牙齿蹭过绷紧的肌肉，“我的龙必须服从管教。”

凯洛呻吟了一声，瞥向漂浮在一旁的木碗：“你分明可以自己来。”

“如果我连区区漂浮术都不会，”赫克斯的鼻尖蹭上耳朵，舌头拖拽着从下往上舔出一道湿润的轨迹，他在凯洛耳后深吸一口气，沉浸在熟悉的气味中的同时低声呢喃：“怎么能命令火山中的黑龙？”

“我不可能被驯服。”在契约初始时他或许确实这么认为，但现在，这句话不过是他们游戏的一部分。他会这么挑衅，赫克斯则会依照心情给予他回应：有时候是急躁的低吼和咬破的下唇，有时候是饶有兴味的辩驳和让他失去思考能力的惩罚，有时候——

“让我们验证看看。”赫克斯咬着他的耳垂后撤，直到那块软肉拉扯着脱离了牙齿的桎梏，凯洛又是一声低吟——有时候是这样。

赫克斯在他腰侧轻拍了两下，凯洛便会意地去除用法术变化出来的衣物和鞋袜，将自己完全暴露在对方眼前，赤裸地站在橡木桌旁。人类在他耳边叹息一般吐出“好孩子”三个字，双手在他胸前施力让他向后靠去，臀部抵上桌沿的感觉并不很舒服，但赫克斯在他身前跪下，嘴唇蹭上茎身，右手圈住阴茎根部，透过近乎透明的睫毛看向他。眼神交汇带来一种全然不一样的颤栗，勃起没入温热的口腔，赫克斯随着性器的深入而呻吟，胸腔的震动通过喉咙传递，直接刺激抵到舌根的龟头，凯洛反手捏住桌子，右手手指陷入柔软的红发，他正要收紧拳头，就感到牙齿划过敏感的器官，忍不住嘶出声来。

“松手。”说话时带动的气流扫过颜色发深的前端，凯洛立刻将双手都固定在桌上，得到一个落在下腹的亲吻，。赫克斯不紧不慢地吞吐起来，他放松了喉咙，在阴茎抵在深处的时候吞咽，鼻尖也随之埋到黑色的耻毛中。凯洛张着嘴，努力在舌头刷过铃口时不闭上眼，视线不可自已地被因为摩擦而发红的嘴唇吸引，右手短暂地离开桌面，又在一个眼神下重新捏回原处，赫克斯向后退开，舌头卷着冠状沟的同时用力吮吸出声，几个呼吸后再次深喉，又一次，又一次，然后——他吐出了半截性器，凌乱的鼻息洒在裸露的茎身上，睾丸则落入掌心被轻轻揉捏。一阵颤抖从脊椎尾端扩散，凯洛半是嘶吼半是呜咽的声音盖过了吸吮的声响，他想挺腰，想要再次感受被完全包裹的感觉，但人类的左手按在他的腰上，轻巧又不容拒绝。

曾经这样的行为会让他反击，他们会因此扭打在一起，开始一场带有血腥和火药味的争夺战，并多少都以凯洛的失败告终，但那样的时候早已过去，凯洛清楚这个充满控制和欲望的舞蹈的舞步——如果他想得到他想要的，就要遵从赫克斯的规则。

“赫克斯。”他再次开口，十指用力到陷入木板，赫克斯看了桌子一眼，用右手接替了嘴的位置，力道正好地圈住阴茎，借着唾液和前液的润滑上下撸动。

“我说不要损坏家具。”赫克斯声音有些沙哑，他抬着眉毛，下巴靠在凯洛的阴茎旁，回味般舔了舔嘴唇。

“你保证过的，”凯洛肌肉紧绷，好不容易忍住把桌子直接打碎的冲动，“你保证过，如果我能买到你要的东西，还不引起任何人注意，就会给我奖赏。”

赫克斯若有所思地嗯了一声：“我怎么记得我说的是，如果你能好好完成任务，我就会考虑考虑？”

“你这是狡辩，”黑龙的指尖泛起暗红的鳞片，“是文字游戏。”

“文字游戏让我们活到了现在，”法师紧了紧手，“文字游戏构成了我们的契约。”

“我当时就该吞了你，”犄角从发间冒出，鳞甲之下闪着岩浆一样的光，硫磺和火焰的气息迅速扩散，就连说话间闪露的牙齿都显得格外尖锐，“我现在依旧可以。”

他们都知道他不会这么做。

“你大可试试。”

这都是棋局的一部分，黑象前进到C5，白车移动到A5，即便是乐意交出的筹码，也不能让对方轻易得手。

他拍了拍凯洛的腿，后者顺从地分开了，并更多地向后靠在桌上，双腿微弯将下身尽可能抬起，好给他更多动作的空间。赫克斯吻了一下比常人更加温热的躯体，左手掌心向上悬在空中，他看也没看凯洛，只是继续在较为敏感的大腿内侧亲吻，用牙齿咬出一个个印迹。一声鼻息后装着精油的瓶子从他的工作台漂浮过来，准确无误地落在掌心，他给了对方一个奖励的抚弄，再次将阴茎纳入口中。玻璃瓶被放在一边，赫克斯给右手抹上精油，食指从会阴处滑过，触碰到凯洛的后穴，他调整了一下姿势，熟练地将阴茎吞到根部，左手扶着凯洛的腿，右手食指穿过紧致的肌肉，埋入高热的躯体。

凯洛仰起头，他小心地收起鳞片和指甲，重新抓住赫克斯的头发，在得到一个了然的眼神后大起胆子加大力度，并开始在赫克斯吞入的时候挺腰。法师呛了一下，很快便接纳了节奏的变更，凯洛摸着他的颈脖，拇指压在喉管边感受他吞咽时的肌肉动作，身后被逐渐打开和身前的刺激让他呼吸粗重，必须用尽仅剩的注意力才不让指甲再次浮现。他和赫克斯有时候会用他的不同化形阶段进行一些有趣的活动，但今天他不想给赫克斯造成不必要的伤，不管多么微不足道。

赫克斯转了下手腕，凯洛闭上眼呻吟，身体猛地抖了一下，汗湿的头发贴在额前，挂在附角上，黑色的鳞片蔓延到耳后，他手臂弯曲半躺下来，更多地将身体移到桌上，左腿搭在赫克斯肩上。舌头从阴茎底侧刷过，扩张的手指也增加到三根，人类没有一刻远离，手指在抽插中交剪按压，撑开肌肉的同时刺激腺体，凯洛警告地拽了拽，龙语的低吼含混不清地夹杂在人类语言之中。

“赫克斯，我快——”

这次赫克斯退后时，凯洛没有阻止他，而是转而按着他的肩膀，半睁着眼睛看向那能将他淹没的绿色眼眸，唇舌离开阴茎时他喘了一下，手指抽出时他渴求地呜咽。扩张了的肌肉收缩着，赫克斯在穴口边抚了抚，一边解开裤子一边站起来，往顺服的黑龙靠近。他扶着搭在肩上的腿，顺势将它压在凯洛胸前，右手将残留的精油抹在自己的勃起上，他握住根部，龟头在后穴上蹭了两下，然后在一声格外不耐的龙语咒骂下向前挺进。凯洛主动将另一条腿也架上他的肩膀，身体向上打开，将他完全接纳了进去，快速简短的扩张或许不够完备，但凯洛并不介意，此时的疼痛更像是一种催化剂，让他拽着他的手，脚踝交叠下压把赫克斯拉得更近。赫克斯附身，双唇终于和凯洛的紧贴，舌头越过牙齿舔了进去，终于，终于——他尝到塔琳茶，尝到蜂蜜，尝到自己，也尝到了赫克斯，他急切地动了动，赫克斯则回给他一个在臀部的巴掌，人类偏着头在亲吻的间隙低语。

“耐心，”赫克斯在插入之后就没再拔出，而是小幅度地在他身体深处蹭动，阴茎将甬道完全撑开，茎身给前列腺施加了一个不容忽视又完全不够的压力，“听话。”

“赫克斯，你——赫克斯，”凯洛咒骂道，祈求道，指甲在桌上留下划痕，“赫克斯。”

“怎么了，凯洛？”法师显然有无限的耐心和自控力，他做出担忧的神色，右手撑在凯洛脸庞，左手指背顺着他脸上的伤疤从眉头抚到下颚，经过颈部，脱离轨迹越过锁骨，顺着身侧滑到腿根，再突然用力捏住大腿，指尖陷入富有弹性的肌肉。

凯洛骂了一句：“快动，请你。”

“请？”

“我不会求你。”凯洛咬牙，全然当做自己之前的无数次祈求不存在。

“我亲爱的凯洛，你知道我要的不是祈求，”赫克斯摇头，在凯洛凑上来索吻时稍微直起身，与他保持若即若离的状态，“说。”

“我的骑手，”凯洛在坐起来夺回一个吻和保持不动之间挣扎，他想要再在舌尖尝到赫克斯的味道，但又不想赫克斯的阴茎离开哪怕一点，同时他又渴望他能抽出些许好能再次插入，给他带来那令龙压抑不住贪婪本性的摩擦和烧灼感，“请你。”

拖长的尾音发尖而且打颤，胸腔则带着龙吼的低沉震动，这很接近祈求，或者根本就是祈求，但赫克斯平时锐利的绿眼此时那么像一片深沉的湖水，他呼吸急促，红发垂下扫过凯洛的脸，白后到A3，黑后到H4，平局。

他从来不是唯一一个交出掌控的。

“我的龙，”赫克斯再次覆上凯洛的身体，下身终于开始动作，每一个字都伴随着一下进出，“我的凯洛。”

“是的，天啊，”凯洛高声呻吟，身体在桌上扭动，后穴在赫克斯抽出时绞紧挽留，他反手握住桌子的另一端固定住自己，也好在赫克斯进入时向下迎合以纳入更多，“赫克斯，我的赫克斯。”

赫克斯喘了口气，他调整角度继续动作，凯洛则在腺体被重重擦过后叫出声来。龙鳞从脸侧蔓延到胸前，小臂和小腿上也覆盖了黑色和暗红色的鳞片，被他捏住的那小块木头不堪重压发出即将碎裂的脆响，他皱着眉，胸腔剧烈起伏纳入尽可能多的空气。赫克斯注视着他的眼里燃烧着火焰，比凯洛到过的所有火山都要炙热，他吐出一点相应的火花，橘红色的火焰在空中化作碎金，引出赫克斯一声短促的笑，看着他眼角弯出的细小纹路和上扬的唇角，凯洛深切地懂得了为什么有的龙会甘心将自己束缚在人类脆弱渺小的躯壳中，为什么他的外祖父会为了给一个人类延续生命而跨入穆斯塔法的烈焰。

“赫克斯。”他不确定自己是在用龙语还是人类语，也不确定自己想表达什么，但那不重要，赫克斯明白他的意思，他总是明白。

“我知道，”赫克斯说，简单的两个音节让凯洛胸口骤起的紧绷迅速消散，他侧过脸蹭进赫克斯抚上来的掌心，在快感中不断攀升，“我知道。”

一下格外用力的顶撞和一个夺去呼吸的亲吻下，凯洛射在了他们之间，精液在紧贴的胸腹间被蹭开，赫克斯加快动作，很快也掐着凯洛的腿射在他体内。他们都停住了，然后赫克斯向下倒在凯洛怀里，左手还抚着凯洛的脸颊，拇指沿着下眼睑来回轻轻划拉，凯洛抬起微微颤抖的手，再次收回鳞片和指甲，然后盖在赫克斯的后颈和肩背上。

“还是这么情感过剩，”赫克斯声音很轻，带着性爱后特有的慵懒，“你是我见过的最杞人忧天的龙。”

“你，”凯洛清了清嗓子，“你见过很多龙吗？”

“我想想，你堂妹，你母亲，你舅舅，你舅舅的师傅，你舅舅师傅的师傅，你的前师傅——虽然那玩意儿我觉得说是龙都贬低龙了，”赫克斯的手指一下一下地点在他的颧骨，“还要我继续吗？”

凯洛厌烦地呃了一声：“别提他们了。”

“你先开始的。”

“你知道分毫不让是很讨人厌的吗？”凯洛的手指顺着脊椎的凹陷一节一节数下去，然后又沿着肌肉的起伏回到后颈，他看着天花板，感受身上人心脏的规律跳动，想到当初召唤阵中青白色的火焰。

“而你是个说不过别人就开始无理取闹的幼稚鬼，所以我想我们算是半斤八两。”赫克斯回道，他亲了亲凯洛的嘴角，撑起身体缓慢地从他身体里退出来，凯洛放下被压得有些发麻的双腿，感到腿间有什么液体顺着股缝流下。赫克斯捋了把头发，将精油和还漂浮在一边的碗拿起放好，到角落里拿了块毛巾蘸水，再回到桌边站在凯洛腿间。微凉的毛巾触碰到穴口时他忍不住缩了一下，但很快被赫克斯的手指给安抚下来，他打了个呵欠，在不算宽大的桌上尽可能舒展身体，他们可以用清洁咒，但有时候赫克斯愿意亲自动手，并在毛巾的每一下擦拭后接上一个亲吻——凯洛不会说，但他很高兴这样的时候有渐渐增多的趋势。

“起来，”赫克斯拍了他的膝盖一下，“去床上躺着，别在这儿碍事。”

“你真冷漠。”凯洛说，但还是坐了起来，他有些摇晃地走到床边，面朝下直接倒在柔软的枕头里，舒服地蹭了蹭微凉的枕套，收起手脚半缩半趴在被褥中。他听到赫克斯在山洞另一端低声念修复咒，木头复原的窸窣，还有布袋的术口被打开的声响，炉火噼啪地烧着，上面似乎炖了什么，罗勒的香味混入塔琳茶的苦涩之中，羽毛一样盖在他的身上。凯洛很快便陷入半梦半醒之间，工作台的抽屉拉开又关上，瓶盖打开又拧紧，赫克斯低声计算着什么，脚步远去又回来，壁橱打开又关上，碗筷互相碰撞，什么东西打开了，温热的气味变得更加浓郁，身边的床垫下陷，一只手覆在他肩上，凯洛睁开眼，看到赫克斯端着一个冒着热气的碗，碗里散发着罗勒和牛肉的香味。

“谢谢。”他坐起来接过碗，用勺子安静地喝起来，在第一口汤下腹之后他才意识到自己有多饿，虽然他更喜欢的零食是岩浆中没完全融化的金刚岩，但赫克斯做的食物他从来无法拒接。赫克斯又给他递了个面包，在他喝完之后又给他装了几碗肉汤，直到凯洛表示自己吃饱了，才将碗拿走放到一边。他坐回凯洛身侧，在后者往后挪出位置后脱了鞋也爬上来，并在下一秒就被抱在怀里，有力的手臂环在胸前，长腿和他的缠在一起，凯洛发出满足的低哼，赫克斯侧过头，捏起一缕黑发把玩。

“我没那么容易死，”赫克斯说，凯洛僵了一下，“你不需要去穆斯塔法找什么神秘法宝。”

“你不知道这个。”凯洛盯着赫克斯山洞另一端的墙说。

“比起去追一个不知道是真是假的传说，我更愿意把精力用在更有根据的选项上。”

“这没有先例可言，更不要说根据了，你知道的。”

“当然穆斯塔法不是唯一的选择了？”

“我不知道，”凯洛叹了口气，“但如果这是外祖父选的，那应该就是最佳，或者最终选了。”

“我知道我没法说服你不去做这蠢事，”赫克斯在他能开口前摆了一下手，“我不介意永生，凯洛，上天作证你能提供几千年分的趣味，但穆斯塔法太危险了，如果你外祖父都无功而返，还缺胳膊少腿，你凭什么认为自己就能成功？”他看向他，“别给我扯什么完成他未竟的事业的鬼话，你知道那不是决定性因素。”

“我……”凯洛想要反驳，最终还是在绿眼的注视中败下阵来，“我总得尝试，我总得。”

“所以怎么，你打算孤身一人闯进去？”

“外祖父就是这么做的。”凯洛嘟囔道。

“你比我清楚你外祖父的下场，所以或许你不该什么都以他为准，”凯洛抗议地打了他一下，赫克斯则翻了个白眼，“我相信你伟大的外祖父是个完美的存在，但崇拜不是盲从，你总该看得到这点吧。”

“那你说我该怎么做，”凯洛抬起头，“找蕾帮忙？我母亲？我舅舅？他们不会帮忙的，他们不理解——”

“我和你一起去。”

凯洛眨眼。

“……什么？”

“我和你一起去穆斯塔法，”赫克斯轻描淡写地说，“不需要别人，就和以前一样。”

“那是穆斯塔法，”凯洛收紧手臂，“如果失败，我们就不是住在山洞里那么简单了。”

“最多就是让结局提早到来，”赫克斯耸肩，“这样的话，我还不用担心你在我死后成为别人的龙，挺好的。”

“你——什么？”

“我说过我是个贪婪的人，”赫克斯笑了，“我不喜欢分享。”

“所以你就，天啊，”凯洛忍不住笑起来，“天啊赫克斯，你这个，你简直让所有龙都相形见绌。”

“很好，这样你也不会成为别的龙的龙。”

“疯子，”凯洛摇头，“你会死的。”

“谁说得清？像你说的，这事儿没有先例，如果你外祖父当年带着一个拥有多年实战经验的法师，或许情况就能有所不同。”

“你不需要做这个，”凯洛声音低了下去，“你大可不管。”

“你不是真的这么想的，”赫克斯说，“而且我不能不管。”

“因为你不喜欢分享。”

“那个，还有一些别的原因。”

山洞外开始下雨了，淅淅沥沥的雨声在石壁上反射传入他们所在的拐角，赫克斯脸上的光影随着烛火的摇晃而变换，炖汤的香味残留在空气中，但在赫克斯靠得那么近的情况下，塔琳茶和蜂蜜的气味显得格外明显，凯洛不喜欢下雨，雨水会浇熄火焰，让一切都变得阴冷又难受，但赫克斯——虽然体温不如凯洛高——赫克斯温暖得恰到好处。

“明明我才是会读心的那个。”凯洛放松了身体，把脸埋到赫克斯颈侧。

“我用不着读心也知道你在想什么，”赫克斯的手移到他脸上，拇指再次在下眼睑上轻蹭，“你的眼睛说明了一切。”

“穆斯塔法？”凯洛问。

赫克斯点头，在他额角亲了一下：“穆斯塔法。”


	3. Piper in the Dark 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Mustafar, Hux and Kylo tour the land, and solve mysteries for fun.   
> They arrive at a town where children are disappearing in the middle of the night, dark magic seems to be involved, both know there's more to it than that.  
> 穆斯塔法续命成功后，铪和开罗在家呆腻了出门旅游，到处解决奇怪的事件玩。

有两个法师到城里来了。

面包坊后的小巷里，学徒和孩子们聚在阴凉的角落，围着刚烤出来的点心兴奋地交换彼此的见闻。杰克是驿站的帮工，他是第一个看到法师的，所以他昂首挺胸地站到木箱上，一边说一边还比手画脚，一个人就演出一个剧团才有的效果来，他说两个法师身高相仿，穿着绣金的长袍，还说其中一个有着火一样颜色的头发，一个全身漆黑，眼睛则是奇异的金棕色。

“他还戴着一块红色的石头，”他在胸前拍了拍，“就在这儿，那么大一块，那么闪耀，那肯定很贵重。”

“我也想成为法师，”面包坊的男孩蹲在地上捧着脸，“那太酷了。”

“我妈妈说法师能凭空变出金子来，”信差学徒瞪着眼睛，“还有宝石，还有很多很多东西。”

“我哥哥说他们会把孩子抓走去做成邪恶的药水！”铁匠铺的男孩喊道，“我们要把他们驱逐出去！”

“你哥哥就是个蠢蛋，弗兰，”制表铺的女孩嗤了一声，“他懂个屁。”

“你才是蠢蛋！”

“你才是！”

“你有看到他们用魔法吗，杰克？”书店的孩子拽了拽金发男孩的衣角，“他们有给你金币吗？”

“我没看到，”杰克失望地说，“他们经过驿站的时候琼斯先生把我赶到马厩去了，我只知道他们没雇马车，也没有租马，不然琼斯先生会要我准备的。”

“我希望他们能到面包坊来，他们会来的吧？就算是法师也要吃东西。”

“你们不是唯一的一家面包坊，马克，再说了，他们能变出很多东西来，肯定也能变出超级超级好吃的面包。”

“不知道他们是不是来收学徒的，”马克嘟囔道，“我也想变出超级好吃的面包。”

“我爸爸说他们是为了那件事来的。”守卫队长的女儿斜靠在墙上，腰间插着一把小匕首，那是她十三岁的生日礼物，她看向身边的孩子们，声音很轻，“你知道，就那个。”

“你觉得他们办得到吗，利兹？”杰克从木箱上跳下来，“找回那些被——”

“嘘！”一个脸上满是雀斑的男孩蹿了起来，“不要说！说了会被抓走的！”

“那是大人说来唬小孩的！我哥哥天天说——”

“闭嘴吧弗兰。”

“就是，闭嘴吧！”

“你那么喜欢你哥哥，就不要在这里嘛！”

“我知道我知道，肯定是他哥哥嫌他烦，然后把他踢出来了！”

“你们这群白痴！杂、杂种！”弗兰满脸通红，“懒得和你们这群低能儿说话！”

“弗兰，弗兰！”杰克高声喊道，“一个人走不安全，弗兰！”

“我去跟着他。”马克搓了搓脸，迈开腿小跑着跟了上去，两人不一会便消失在拐角，利兹抬头看了看，握着匕首说：“快到黄昏了，我送你们回家吧。”

\-------------

赫克斯用金币给旅店老板付了账，和凯洛一起上了楼。房里只有一张四脚床，铺着柔软的床垫和被褥，支架上垂着厚实的天鹅绒床帘，床位是一个存放多余枕头和被子的木箱，一个衣柜在左侧倚墙而立，右侧则是一个木制屏风，后面放着一个铜制浴缸，两扇窗朝街道打开，阳光带着街上的声音照射进来，赫克斯扫视了一圈，拉了一下门边的拉绳。

不一会儿一个男孩跑了上来，他穿着简单的衬衣和长裤，显然是旅店的服务生或帮工，但根据他脸上那些和老板如出一辙的雀斑，赫克斯猜测他更像是未来的旅店主人。

“有什么能为你服务吗，先生？”

“你叫什么名字？”

“汤姆，先生。”

“小汤姆，不知道你能不能帮我们准备一点热水？”他用胳膊肘捅了凯洛一下，“我和我同伴长途跋涉，很需要洗个澡。”

“当然，先生，”男孩点头，“没问题，马上帮你办。”

赫克斯又捅了凯洛一下，后者闷哼一声，不情不愿地从口袋里摸出一颗糖和一些碎金来，赫克斯弯腰示意，将它们放在了男孩伸过来的手里。

“这，这太贵重了，”男孩瞪着眼睛，看看自己的掌心，又看看赫克斯，再小心快速地瞥了凯洛一眼，“我只是在做我分内的事情，先生。”

“聪明的男孩，”赫克斯按了按汤姆的肩膀，“不用紧张，这些钱是拿来支付我们的餐点

的，你介意为我们去买点好吃的点心吗？我们初来乍到，需要你这样的专家帮忙。”

“噢，”男孩眨眨眼，这才收回手，“好的先生，我知道全城最棒的苹果派在哪，保管在他们关店前给你弄来！”

“我相信你的判断。”他直起身，摆手让男孩离开，和凯洛转身进了房间，解下斗篷挂在门旁的架子上，凯洛则在原地没动，右手拿着腰间的皮制小袋一下一下地抛接着。

“别这幅表情，我们不缺那点金子。”赫克斯瞥了他一眼，走到洗脸盆所在的角落，拿起旁边的罐子往里倒了点水。

“你总是给他们我的东西。”凯洛停下了手上的动作，跟到赫克斯身边，在对方把毛巾放进盆前把手伸了进去，黑色的鳞片从指尖浮现，一会儿后脸盆前的镜子上便蒙了水雾，他拿过毛巾在水中泡了泡再拧干，然后将温热的毛巾递到赫克斯面前。

“严格意义上来说，那是我们的共同财产。”赫克斯将毛巾展开擦了擦脸，将它再次放进洗脸盆里。

“我不是说那个，”凯洛抿着嘴，在赫克斯的注视下将毛巾搓洗了一下拧干，放到赫克斯手中，“虽然我也不喜欢你把金子给出去。”

“那颗糖果？”他左手食指点着凯洛的下巴让他面向自己，右手包裹在毛巾下从额头开始打着圈擦拭，“我以为你们只喜欢收藏亮闪闪的东西——珠宝，金币，水晶，诸如此类的。”

“但那是我的糖果。”凯洛眼睛眯开了一条缝，双手搭在赫克斯胯上，意味深长地加了一句，“我的。”

“看来是我低估了龙的贪欲，”赫克斯捏着凯洛的下巴左右看看，满意地将毛巾扔回盆中，“这样，我单独买一包用来贿赂孩子的糖果，如何？”

“你买的都是我的。”龙的眼睛闪了闪。

“这可不大公平，如果我买了你不喜欢的东西呢？”

“我没有不喜欢的东西。”

“就算是伊萨拉米尔草？”

“什么？”凯洛皱起脸，“你为什么要买那玩意儿，我们又用不着它。”

“不好说啊，万一我想要驱逐什么危险的生物呢？”

“赫克斯，你身上有龙的气味，方圆百米内没有什么生物有那个胆子靠近，哪怕是饿了一个月的交配期水妖。”

“我身上有龙的气味，嗯？”赫克斯看向凯洛的嘴唇，“那倒是解释了为什么我总觉得有股味儿。”

“你喜欢我的味道，”凯洛靠近了些，“我也喜欢你的。”

“就目前而言，我们两个的味道都不怎么好闻，”赫克斯拍了拍身上的手，“我们三天没洗澡了，如果不算溪边那次的话。”

“我们有清洁咒。”

“我比较偏向真正的沐浴，包括水和肥皂和浴盐的那种，啊，”他们身后传来敲门声，赫克斯笑着退后，离开了凯洛试图用双手和身体形成的包围圈，“时间正好。”

“先是糖果，然后是这个，”凯洛的手在空中悬了一会儿，然后在胸前交叉，在旅店的小厮提着冒着热气的水桶进来时狠狠地瞪了过去，小厮缩了缩脖子，动作更快了，他身后跟着的那个在看到凯洛的眼神之后停住脚步，站在门边伸长手臂当起传递员，把更多水桶塞给从屏风后回来的同伴，“你是故意的。”

“凯洛。”

凯洛哼了口气走到床边，靴子和斗篷在他躺上床的瞬间便消散，忙着在房门浴缸之间来回的小厮瞪大了眼睛，然后在凯洛的注视中小跑起来，不一会儿便将浴桶装满，拿了小费匆匆离开。

“礼貌点对你没坏处。”赫克斯走过来，拨了一下凯洛的脚。

“我只对应得的人礼貌。”

“锱铢必较，嗯？那两个可怜人可什么也没做。”

“他们打断了——”凯洛比划了两下，扁着嘴望着天花板，“我不喜欢被打断。”

赫克斯握住了凯洛的脚腕，拇指在凸起的骨头上摩挲：“你刚才才说你没有不喜欢的东西。”

“很明显我有，”凯洛往下挪了挪，摊开四肢的同时让上衣也消失，右手垂在一旁试图够到赫克斯的腿，“再说了，你也从来不信我说的。”

“闹脾气不适合你。”

“什么都不适合我。”凯洛低声嘟囔，努力向右弯腰以靠近法师，手爪子一样在空中扒拉。

“是么。”赫克斯扬起眉，看着凯洛在床上扭动，试图在不起身的情况下够到他。

“事实上有一个东西很适合我。”凯洛突然坐起身，直接抱住赫克斯的腰。

“凯洛——”

“你很适合我。”

“你的调情技巧令人发指。”人类法师叹了口气，手落在柔软的黑色卷发上，指尖没入发丝剐过头皮一下一下地梳理起来，凯洛低吟着用脸颊蹭了蹭怀中的躯体，他抬起头，下巴抵在金边纽扣旁：“我毕竟几千年没练习过了。”

“你是在暗示我得对此负责吗？”

“积极反馈在教育过程中百利无一害。”

赫克斯忍不住嗤了一声：“你这又是从哪里听来的。”

“我可是龙，”凯洛的手从人类后腰滑下，“我知道不少东西。”

“那你应该知道现在是洗澡时间，”赫克斯拍开不安分的龙爪解开衣扣，“在洗干净前我什么都不会做。”

“你对干净太执着了。”凯洛抱怨道，但还是站了起来，接过人类的衣服放在一边，跟着往屏风后走去，随手从赫克斯的口袋里召出浴盐来，他看着赫克斯裸露出来的锁骨和前胸，看着他松开裤带向后靠坐在浴桶边沿。凯洛单膝跪下，一手抚着放在膝上的右脚脚踝，另一手隔着皮靴揉捏，靴子被慢慢褪下，袜子紧随其后，手指钻进裤脚向上攀升，他在小腿侧面吻了一下，目光顺着修长的双腿上移，经过明显显得紧绷的腿间，散落了雀斑和伤疤的躯体，修长的颈脖，温暖干燥的嘴唇，最后对上绿色的眼睛，他舔了下嘴唇：“洗完之后呢？”

“洗完之后嘛……”赫克斯半闭着眼，拇指贴上凯洛的唇角扫了两下就被立刻含住，温热的舌头卷住指尖，他满意地哼了声，继续道：“我不介意补偿你的糖果。”

“好极了。”

\--------------------

汤姆在离开旅店门口后就快速奔跑起来，他闪过支在路边的水果摊，穿过熙熙攘攘的人群，钻进僻静的小巷，跳下几层台阶，躲开来往的马匹和车辆，一刻不停地跑到马克家的面包坊，老马克正在柜台后擦拭空了的架子，小马克则垫着脚，把剩下的面包糕点都放到一个托盘上，看到他进来两人都顿了一下，小马克最先反应过来，拿着一个色泽金黄的口袋派冲他打招呼：“汤姆！”

汤姆撑着膝盖大口喘气，指了指小马克手里的口袋派，又抬了抬握成拳的手，断断续续地说：“我……派……法师……”

“慢点小汤姆，”老马克从柜台后绕出来，小马克放下手里的活计，给他倒了一杯水，“怎么跑得那么急，是旅店有什么情况吗？”

汤姆用力摇头，他接过水杯一口气喝完，用手背抹了把嘴，顺了两口气后答道：“法师，有法师到我们旅店来住宿了！”

“天啊！”马克跳起来，“杰克今天才说过，是不是两个法师，一个红发，一个黑发？”

“对！”

“黑发的还戴着红宝石？”

“对对对！”

“天啊！”马克又喊了一声，“他们是怎么样的？可怕吗，凶吗？有没有拿着长长的法杖？”

“马克。”老马克无奈地叹气，小马克立刻喃喃地道了句歉，一脸向往和好奇地看向汤姆。

“我保证明天把一切都告诉你，”汤姆拍了拍胸脯，“但法师说想吃点心，我告诉他老马克先生的苹果派是最好的，他就差我过来了。”汤姆松开一直握紧的手，碎金在灯光下闪闪发光，“喏，他还给了我这些，说是支付点心的费用。”

“这也太多了！”马克喊道。

“这是有点多，”老马克摸了摸下巴，“我想想，一个派，一些曲奇，几个面包？约翰说他们是为了那事儿……或许再来点三明治？”他点点头，朝汤姆招手，让他把钱放到柜台上，碎金在落到桌面后自动聚拢成一堆，引得马克和汤姆又是一阵惊呼。老马克摇摇头，让小马克把派和曲奇都包好，自己走到后厨挑了几个还算新鲜的圆面包，切开后抹上奶酪酱塞入熏火腿，再用纸包上放到小马克找来的篮子里。

“这个时候我们就剩下这些了，”他想了想往里面放了几个口袋派，又放了几个黑麦面包，最后把可颂也塞了进去，给满满当当的篮子上盖了一块布，“希望他们不会介意。”

“放心吧老马克先生，你的面包哪怕是国王陛下吃了都要赞不绝口的！”

老马克摸了摸男孩的头：“行了，快回去吧，你不该在这个时候出门的。”

“一个好的旅店老板不会忽略客人的请求，”汤姆挎起篮子，走到门口冲马克和老马克挥挥手，“明天见！”

生怕面包掉出来，男孩没有再全速奔跑，但还是尽可能快地沿着主街往旅店的方向走。路上的人渐渐少了，商贩们都急匆匆地关店，支出来的架子立起，带锁的木门关闭，花店的罗莎小姐正在将一筐没卖完的花搬进去，看到他后让他赶紧回家。灯一盏一盏地熄灭，二楼的窗户相继亮起，橙黄色的光映在钉在窗框的马蹄铁上，拙劣地模仿夕阳的余晖。汤姆小心地躲开黑洞一样的小巷，尽量保持在大街正中，一辆马车转过街角，随着吱呀声的远去，诺达的城镇中心只剩下他一个人，本应微不足道的脚步声被无限放大，男孩抓紧了篮子，开始小跑起来。

“太阳还没下山呢，”他对自己说，“没什么好怕的。”

他挺了挺身，从口袋里摸出法师给的糖果，红色的圆球不过拇指大小，光洁圆滑，似乎还带着一丝金色的细闪，在棕色的糖纸中宛如一颗异色珍珠。多么好看啊，汤姆想，他真该给马克炫耀一下，还有杰克，弗兰，利兹，小米契，或许他应该留到明天？不，它太香了，比老马克的苹果酥还香甜，他就含一会儿，尝尝味道，就一会儿。

汤姆将糖果含在嘴里，用舌头让它在牙齿之间滚动，并快活地眯起眼睛，他没有停下小跑，仍旧是在大街正中前进，旅店离面包坊的距离不大，他能在面包凉掉之前就赶回去，他确定这点。

在糖果带来的新奇和快乐散去些许后，汤姆皱起眉，这才注意到周围的一切像是提前进入了夜晚，黑影愈发地深沉，吞噬了房屋和商店的轮廓，连马蹄铁有气无力地闪烁着，像是即将陨落的星辰，除了他脚下那一段狭窄的，仍然沐浴在金光之下的道路，整个城镇都溶解在了黑暗之中，隔着墙板窗户的闷闷的交谈声，狗的吠叫声，夏日标志的虫鸣，全都消失得一干二净，汤姆不敢停下脚步，也不敢拔腿狂奔，只是缩起肩膀尽可能轻地往前迈步，呼吸和心跳逐渐加快，有什么东西在看不见的地方哀嚎，他猛地跳了一下，险些将面包撒了一地。

还没从惊吓中恢复，他就听到了一个奇异的声音，那似乎是在吹着不知名的乐曲的笛子，汤姆朝前方张望，试图看清声音的来源，笛声像是感应到他一样变得清晰，欢快跳跃的音乐牵动男孩的手指，让他无意识地在篮子上打出节拍，他的眼前一片模糊，陌生的喜悦和冲动操控着他往黑暗走去，一步，两步，脚尖碰到金光的边沿，手指没入无光的深渊，彻骨的寒冷让他打了个冷颤，牙齿正巧磕在还没溶解的糖球上，糖果迅速碎裂，流动的夹心带着莓果的香气蔓延开来，一声愤怒的尖啸随风飘散，汤姆回过神来，发现自己不知何时停下了脚步，手举在空中，指尖像是染了墨水一样漆黑。

他拔腿就跑。

这次门敲响的时候，赫克斯刚刚套上宽松的长袍，凯洛一脸餍足地趴在床上，慵懒地用手指抚蹭肩颈上的牙印。法师朝窗外看了一眼，大半个城镇还笼罩在落日之下，不远处钟楼上的大钟摇摆敲响，标志着傍晚的降临。

“看来情况有变，”赫克斯理了理衣领，遮住自己脖子上的痕迹，头也不回地说，“穿上衣服，凯洛，我们有客来访。”

凯洛不情愿地嘟囔了几句，黑色的衣服还是包裹住了苍白的身躯，赫克斯打开门，旅店老板站在楼道里，手里牵着一个脸色苍白，肩膀还在微微颤抖的男孩。

“先生，法师阁下，谢谢你，”他不住鞠躬，“谢谢你救了我的汤姆，他跟我说了发生的事情，真的非常谢谢。”

“你吃了糖果？”他看向男孩，汤姆点点头，朝他伸出攒紧的手，露出里面汗湿的糖纸来，“好男孩。”

“什么情况？”凯洛从他身后走出来，手搭在他的后腰，男孩瑟缩了一下，还是抬头看向了黑发男人。

“我是来向你们道谢的，”他说，眼睛里几乎要流出泪来，“你们给我的糖果救了我的命，非常感谢你，先生。”

凯洛蹙起眉，赫克斯拍了拍他的手，退后一步说：“进来吧，接下来的事情最好坐下说。”

\-------------------

“然后你就跑回来了？”

“是的，先生，”男孩双手捧着茶杯，嘴里又塞了一颗糖，因此说话有些含糊，但不再断断续续，嘴唇也恢复了血色，他看了眼凯洛，低下头低声说，“我很抱歉弄掉了你们的面包。”

“我愿意承担全部损失，”旅店老板——他坚持让他们称他为米尔——赶忙说，“事实上我愿意承担两位阁下接下来几天的所有食宿，你们救了我的汤姆，这是我唯一能做的。”

“你言重了，”赫克斯摆手，“我们本身就是为了这件事来的。”

“不不不，我坚持，自从他母亲过世，我……”

凯洛没再听下去，这些客套话向来无聊，此时还有别的事情更为重要，他鼻子皱了皱，歪着头看了男孩一会，打断了米尔对单身父亲生活的絮叨，说：“你手上是什么？”

“什么？”米尔看向自己儿子，汤姆咬了咬嘴，把缩在桌下的手伸出来，平摊在桌上。

“我本来准备去洗掉的，”他说，眼眶又有些红，“但父亲说要先上来感谢我的救命恩人，所以……”

“天啊汤姆，你该早点跟我说的，”米尔一脸担忧地捧起男孩的手，但汤姆很快缩了回去，“汤姆？让我看看。”

“不行，”汤姆用力摇头，“那很冷，很不好，不可以。”

“这是你在那个时候沾上的？”赫克斯问。

“不知道，我也不确定，”汤姆嚅嗫道，“那时候发生了什么我都不大记得了，我就记得很黑，很冷，还有笛声。”

“你说你发现自己举着手，是这只手吗？”

“当然是，”凯洛插道，他皱起眉毛，很是嫌恶地看着漆黑的手指，“它有股臭味，不是人类的味道。”

“你的意思是，某种生物？”赫克斯示意男孩靠过来，汤姆看了看米尔，嘴里的糖从左边滚到右边，再次将手放在桌上，伸到赫克斯面前。男孩的手十分干净，唯有指尖黑得如同木炭一样，甚至还带有类似的纹路，圆润的指甲开裂了，却没有露出鲜红的血肉，而是和表层一样的漆黑。凯洛侧转过头，从鼻子里喷了几口气，像是这样就能驱散气味一样。

“我没闻到什么味道，”赫克斯凑上前，刚抬起手要去触碰就被凯洛拦住动作，只能左右倾斜身体从不同角度查看，“疼吗？”

“不疼，”汤姆说，“就是很冷。”

“你能感觉到东西吗？”

“我摸得到桌子，先生。”

“这到底是什么啊，法师阁下，汤姆会不会有危险？”米尔往前坐了坐，“他……我听说有种诅咒，会让沾上的人无意识间按照别人的意思行事，那东西该不会，该不会是想让汤姆晚上……”

“爸爸。”汤姆抓紧了米尔的衣角，又开始发起抖来，米尔赶忙抱住他低声安慰。赫克斯闭上眼，右手悬在男孩的上，空气微微颤动，男孩手上的黑色印迹开始蠕动，发出恶心的粘稠声音。

“有趣，”赫克斯啧了声，“米尔先生，你猜得倒是有几分接近，这是个诅咒，但不完全是。”

“我就知道，我就知道！求求你想想办法吧法师阁下，我不能——不该让他出门，我就该让他呆在家里，那东西从不在太阳下山前出没，我以为——我的汤姆，我可怜的汤姆。”

“不用慌张，”赫克斯想了想，说，“让我试试看。”

他再次闭上眼，空气的震动愈发明显，规律的嗡鸣下，黑色印迹如同有生命一般，扭动得越来越快，男孩吓得尖叫起来，米尔捂着孩子的眼睛，嘴里不住地祷告，黑暗在孩童的指间连出丝线，渐渐聚拢在中指上，它扭动着猛然向上，凯洛龇牙嘶了一声，双手立刻布满鳞片，在黏液能触碰到赫克斯之前一下将它捏住。鳞片底下泛起岩浆的橘红火光，浓烟随着呲的一声升起，烧焦的气味随之充斥了室内，凯洛随手一挥打开了窗，夏夜的风倾泻而入，不一会儿便将黑烟驱散，只留下一点古怪的湿润腥气。

“还挺凶。”赫克斯在鼻子前扇了扇。

“没什么大不了的，”凯洛捧着赫克斯的手翻来覆去地看，微凉的鼻尖贴在掌心反复嗅闻，赫克斯嗤了一声反手握住他的手腕，确认彼此身上都没有沾上印迹之后，他们看向桌对面的男孩。汤姆手上一片光洁，旅店老板此时已经一头冷汗，他紧紧攒着汤姆的手，用力抱紧男孩，在他头顶亲了几口，嘴里把所有他知道的神灵谢了一遍，再颤抖着转向两人。

“谢谢你们，”他眼眶泛红，声音沙哑，“太谢谢你们了，法师阁下，你们救了汤姆两次，我不知道该怎么才能报答你们的恩情，我永远亏欠你们。”

“我说过，我们是为了这事儿来的，”赫克斯没有松开凯洛的手，拇指在黑龙逐渐褪去鳞片的指节上打转，“如果你不介意的话，能告诉我们你了解的，关于这个‘吹笛人事件’的一切么？下午的时候守卫队长已经和我们谈过了，但我还是想收集更多的信息。”

“当然，阁下，你想知道什么都行。”

“从头开始吧，”赫克斯说，“越细致越好。”


	4. Piper in the Dark 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接着前文

米尔父子离开后，一位女仆送来了烤得软糯的土豆和淋了浓郁酱汁的肉排，抹了厚厚的一层杏子酱的酥脆面包，冒着热气的，洒了绿色的开心果粉的鹰嘴豆汤，拌了乳白色的柔软奶酪和暗红的火腿的新鲜沙拉，一碗还沾着水珠的李子和苹果，两杯淡金色的，冒着细腻气泡的啤酒。窗外彻底暗了下来，新月隐藏在云层之后，群星也无迹可寻，晚风带来些许凉意，和食物的温和香气一起驱散了所有房间内残存的腥气，凯洛翘起腿，捏起一块面包一口咬下，眯着眼睛伸出舌头，将粘在嘴角的多余果酱卷入口中。

“你什么时候能学会餐桌礼仪？”赫克斯腿上铺了餐巾端坐在桌前，拿起餐具从前往后勺起一勺汤。

“我们早都不在宫廷了，”凯洛故意大声地吮了吮手指，直接端着碗喝了起来，“而且礼仪不礼仪的，结果不都一样？你们人类总是在这些无意义的地方吹毛求疵。”

“你母亲是个公主。”

“她是条龙。”

“你外祖母也是。”

“和一群隐士长大又不是我的错。”凯洛无意识地摸了摸胸前的水晶，他现在不怎么抗拒提起自己的过去了，虽然说到卢克还是会有些紧绷。

“你觉得今天那个是什么玩意？”赫克斯将空碗放到一边，开始切割外焦里嫩的肉排，红色的汁水顺着切面淌开，“我从没见过那样的东西，诅咒不该具有自己的形态和意识，而且不应该对净化驱逐产生那样的反应。它显然可以自主选择下一个宿主，就像某种恶灵，但我没从上面感到灵体的气息。”

“我不确定，它带有活物的气息，”凯洛从赫克斯嘴边抢走一块牛肉，下巴靠在法师肩上咀嚼，“很恶心。”

“活物的一部分？”

“它是一个东西的一部分，”凯洛皱眉，“同时也有基础的判断力，像是，石偶？元素？不同的是它不是被召唤出来的，也不是人造物。”

“这不可能，”赫克斯插起蔬菜塞到凯洛嘴里，无视了对方发出的抗议，“没有生物拥有这样的特性，自体分裂，当然，海星切断了也能各自成长，但是加上远程操控具有自我意识的分体？精神控制？闻所未闻。”

“但——”凯洛坐了起来，“等等。”

“不准吐出来。”

“不是，虽然我觉得你有时候就是等着毒死我，”凯洛抬起手召来放在床边的袋子，低头在里面翻找起来，“我是突然想起好像看过类似的记叙，在斯诺——帕尔帕廷——的藏品里有一本典籍，它提到过一种与大地一样古老的生物，拥有无上的智慧和奇异的能力。”他烦躁地甩了甩袋子，里面传出器皿碰撞的声音，赫克斯瞪了他一眼，“抱歉，我应该就放在这里，哪里去了……啊。”他拨开碗碟，赫克斯及时救下险些翻倒的酒杯，一本厚重的书落在了桌上，木质硬壳边沿龟裂，书脊的皮革也在多年的翻阅之下变得薄而易碎，封面的文字退了色，只剩下刻蚀出来的凹陷。黑龙扶着封面翻开书，发黄的书页质感柔软如皮革，黑色的墨水似乎经过了法术的加持，字迹和插图都清晰如新，赫克斯分辨了会儿，只能看出它是用一种比古语更老的文字写就的，充满了陌生的符号和透着野蛮的疯狂的法阵图示。

“这里，‘祂们随群星而来，燃烧着业火；祂们是至高无上，言语即律法；祂们是全视全知，数肢皆为主。祂们厌弃，米夫尼尔和凯利阁瑞；祂们——还是它们？这里的意思不是很清楚，上古密文就是这么麻烦——浸染，博隆兹和奥西里安。群山在永夜的亚里亚哭泣，深渊是不情愿的忠心仆从。它们吞入，祂们沉睡；它们沉睡，祂们蛰伏。亚克，亚克，揭茨娑亚克，无光的夜，你若降临，吾主的指引之歌响彻天际。’”

“米夫尼尔和凯利阁瑞，这是传说中的矮人和精灵国，”赫克斯露出思索的表情，手指抚过凯洛刚刚读过的字句，“博隆兹和奥西里安我只在很古老的记载中读过两次，只知道它们都在西边，有的说法是它们看守亡灵之境，生者不得入，死者不得出。”

“有去无回，”凯洛皱了下脸，“这种地方到底有多少？”

“穆斯塔法早就不是有去无回的了，你外祖父是第一个踢了它场子的，”赫克斯翻起书本看向封面，“这本是《雾中之眼》吧。”

“你怎么知道的？”凯洛有些惊讶，“我以为除了龙，已经没有人会读上古密文了。”

“记载了传说中的城市的古老失传诗歌，不是《雾中之眼》就是《帷幕的雷欧维拉》，而我曾有幸读过《雷欧维拉》的残卷译本，它的感觉和这本可不大一样。”

“你什么时候看到的？”

“十四岁那年。布伦德尔横渡帕卡希娜海去拜访亚特里的君主，我的继承人哥哥太过金贵，自然不能冒险，所以他带上了我，我在那里认识了一些朋友，准确地说，一些人鱼，他们给经常在海边独自阅读的男孩带来了一些娱乐，其中就有《雷欧维拉》。”赫克斯笑了下，“他们大概没想过自己拥有的是多么稀有的东西。”

“我不知道你会说人鱼语。”凯洛闷闷地说。

“我不会，他们大陆语说得非常好。”他用肩膀顶了凯洛一下，“你才是我们中负责翻译的那个，水妖那次你给我省了不少功夫。”

“他们比鱼还糟，”凯洛翻了个白眼，“我还没见过人鱼。”

“那我们下个目的地就确认了，”赫克斯说着，又仔细看了遍由完全不同于现世语言的笔画构成的诗句，他的余光瞥到角落的一个黑印，它粗略地呈现圆形，边缘十分不规整，在空白的页面边角显得格外突兀，“这是什么？”

“嗯？噢，那个一直都有的，”凯洛看了看，“估计是某任主人不小心弄上的吧。”

“这个也有法术加持，”赫克斯的手指在上面摩挲了几下，“很老，和写就这本书的法术大概是同一时期的，这似乎不是简单的污渍。”

凯洛凑过去，抽了抽鼻子说：“不知道，不过我好像又闻到那股味儿了。”

“那个黑色黏液的味道？”

“嗯，”凯洛低头，鼻尖试探性地凑到那团污渍上，闻了一下后立刻直起身，将脸埋到赫克斯颈侧用力呼吸，“以前我一直没留意过，以为是这本书本来就这个味儿，看来是这个。”

“这可不是什么好消息，”赫克斯推开凯洛的脑袋，“别挡着我。”

“你又看不懂。”

“我可以试着将这个它弄出来，”他直接把手伸向凯洛腿间的袋子，从里面拿出一些药剂和容器来，“不知道萃取能不能用在这个上面。”

“你想用这个追踪吹笛人？”凯洛揉了揉鼻子，“说实话，赫克斯，我觉得它们不是同一个，这个闻起来有股死味儿。”

“它们当然来自不同个体，但我能试试以气味为基施一个追踪术，或许能找到它的方位。”

“就算这能成，你打算怎么消灭它？”凯洛双手交叉，“我们对它的了解太少了。”

“那就尽量收集信息，”赫克斯开始讲草药放进坩埚里，将它架在金属支架上，“找你堂妹问问，她跟在天行者旁边，总能查到些什么。”

“什么？我们就不能等两天吗，我相信帕尔帕廷的库存里能有别的我们能用上的东西。”

“除非你手里有《帷幕的雷欧维拉》，我看不尽然，再说了，多一个人多一个帮手，效率也更高。”

“但你知道蕾，她话太多了。”

“凯洛，亲爱的，你我都知道她说话属于正常范围。”

“她会叫你阿米。”凯洛垂死挣扎。

“必要之恶，”赫克斯头也不抬地说，“我能活下来。”

“这可是你自找的。”凯洛嘟囔着起身，走到洗脸盆旁给里面换上新鲜的水，低声默念起咒语，红色的水晶柔和地泛起光芒，他的手在水面上拂过，一次，两次，三次，水波泛起，静止之后，一条灰白色的龙出现在里面，她琥珀色的眼睛四下转了一圈，然后落在凯洛身上。

“凯洛，”她快活地说，“你终于想到联系我了！你现在在哪儿？莱娅很担心你你知道吗，还有卢克，他老——”

“蕾，”凯洛打断道，“我很好，谢谢，我和赫克斯在一起。”

“你当然和他在一起了，我问的不是这个，傻蛋，我是问你在哪，”蕾成功地用龙形的脸露出“你以为我是谁”的表情，她抬高声音，额前的黄水晶闪了闪，“嘿阿米，你还好吗？”

赫克斯发出了厌恶的声音，然后在房间另一边回道：“我很好，蕾，谢谢。”

“你们什么时候回来呀？凯洛，快把我挪过去，这真不方便，你是在用什么和我说话？”

“我才是找你的那个。”

“怎么，我就不能也想看看阿米，确认他没有被你吃掉吗？”

“之前是谁说他是邪恶的化身来着？”

“能说服你回家来的都正式从邪恶中除名了。”

“不准你贿赂他，”凯洛警告道，“而且他现在在忙，没时间和你闲聊。”

“你在忙吗，阿米？”蕾又大声说，“还是凯洛在试图扼杀回家的可能性？”

“我手上确实有点事，蕾。”赫克斯给了凯洛一个眼神，后者耸耸肩，用口型说“我警告过你了”，并换来一小块砸过来的蜜草根。

他将蜜草根扔了回去，然后转向蕾：“听着，蕾，我需要你帮忙。”

“当然，”蕾眨了眨眼，“如果你答应我回家的话。”

“蕾。”

“我总得试试！”蕾展开翅膀，“说吧，什么事？”

“我们在追查一个东西，当地人称它为吹笛人，”凯洛将汤姆的遭遇复述了一遍，“现在已经有八个孩子和五个成年人失踪，据当地人说它一般是晚上作案，但汤姆的情况则显示出它能力的增强。我在《雾中之眼》里查到了一首诗，里面描述了和吹笛人类似的东西，精神控制，主体分裂出可操控的有意识副体，但没有提到明显的弱点，所以想看你那边有没有相关的文献，让我们知道如何除掉它。”

蕾沉吟了一会儿：“这有点复杂，你能不能把诗的内容告诉我？以那个为蓝本找起来会快很多。”

凯洛将诗用上古语念了一遍：“我们不确定它在晚上作案是因为怕光，还是因为深夜的人精神放松，更好操控。”

“这是个线索，你的龙焰对副体有效也是一个，”蕾垂下眼，“亚克，亚克……我有种不好的感觉，要不我过去一趟？”

“我不会和你回去的。”凯洛挑起一边眉毛。

“真固执，不过我是说真的，”蕾摆正脸色，“我感觉你们可以多个帮手。”

“我不知道，你可能来不及，”凯洛回头看了眼，“我的那本《雾中之眼》上有一些其他同类生物的副体残余，赫克斯准备用气味为底施一个追踪术，他已经在准备了。”

“现在这个阶段，就算找到吹笛人的方位也没用啊，你们又不知道它的弱点，这种古老生物的力量很难揣摩，你们会很危险的。”

“我也是这么说的，但你知道赫克斯。”

“你俩真是天生一对，”蕾喷了口气，“看来我得加快动作了，别做傻事，好吗？”

“你不是我妈。”凯洛摸了摸脖子。

“好极了，这样我就不会未老先衰。等我消息吧，凯洛，回见，阿米！”

“回见。”

他回过头，炼金的器械在桌上排成一排，黑色的坩埚里盛满了草药，赫克斯拿起一个拇指大小的玻璃瓶，小心地朝里面滴了一滴粘稠的液体，灰色的烟雾翻转腾起，拢成蘑菇的形状后又带有重量一样向下落去，发出沸腾的咕嘟声，他用一只玻璃长棍沾了些液体，将它点到书本的污渍上。烛火在法师脸上投下晃动的剪影，低垂的睫毛闪着微黄的暖光，绿眼抬起，虹膜上点缀着细碎的黄金。

赫克斯偏了一下头，凯洛便会意地走上前，从指尖捏出一点火焰等在古书皮质页面之下，正对着污渍所在的地方。玻璃棒在上面缓慢地绕圈，人类低声念诵，古语浑厚的字节落在药剂上带来波动，污渍从沉睡中苏醒，边缘散开又收回，毫无规律可言地改变形状，玻璃棒快速点了三下，污渍凝聚成一个比纸面高出些许的，具有粘稠质感的个体，它伸出虫一样的触须攀附到玻璃棍上，赫克斯将玻璃棍抬起，正要将它放到坩埚中，黏液便迅速僵硬碎裂，只留下一撮灰色的尘埃。

赫克斯挥了下玻璃棒：“我就知道没那么简单。”

“它毕竟死了很多年了，”凯洛摆手，器皿和玻璃棍都恢复了干净，他打开袋子，将它们一件一件放回去，“我们会想到别的法子的。”

“哦法子多得是，我不过是不喜欢给敌人成长的机会。”

“拜托，赫克斯，就算追踪咒成了，在蕾给我们答复前我们也做不了什么。”

“如果她什么也没查到呢？”

“那你会想出别的办法，”开罗拿起小刀，切下一块新鲜柔软的李子送到赫克斯嘴边，“你毕竟是个军事天才。”

“这不是战争，凯洛。”

“你才不这么认为，”他用手指将果肉推入赫克斯口中，拇指碰到柔软的舌头，抽出时在下唇拖拽抹开紫色的汁水，“况且，你知道我的意思。策略，战略，都差不多。”

“口才突飞猛进啊，凯洛，”赫克斯咽下李子，凯洛的视线则随着他的喉结移动，“是谁教你的？我可得好好感谢他，当初你要是有现在一半的水平，文泽尔战役完全能避免。”

“不用谢。”凯洛又给赫克斯喂了一块李子，这次直接用舌头舔掉了多余的果汁，赫克斯笑了一下，一把拽住他的头发。

“你的意思是，”呼吸带着水果的甜香，凯洛闭上眼，没费心去掩盖自己身上的颤栗，“你是自学成才？”

“我或许得到了点帮助。”

“一点。”

“当然，毕竟，”凯洛放轻声音挑衅地说，“你的口才在特斯就碰到过铁板，我只能自己摸索。”

赫克斯正要说什么，突然停住动作，他松开手越过凯洛看向窗外，后者回头，外面的街道笼罩在夜幕之下，对面的楼房拉着窗帘，烛火也都灭了，窗框上的马蹄铁轮廓模糊。

“怎——”

“嘘，”赫克斯按住凯洛的嘴，“听。”

凯洛忍住舔一下唇上的手指的冲动，也像赫克斯那样侧耳倾听。树木随风摇摆沙沙作响，虫鸟的声音却消散无踪，他眯起眼，身前的烛火在对他低语，诉说着从失踪了孩童的家里的炉火那儿听来的恐惧，旅店门口的灯火声音很轻，它声音颤抖，说完不可穿透的黑暗的到来的下一秒就在寒冷中熄灭。清脆悠扬的笛声在石板路和墙面回响，黑龙迅速捂住法师的耳朵，越过肩膀向后警惕地望着大开的窗户。天地之间的界限逐渐模糊，房屋的轮廓也颜料入水一样扭曲溶解，马蹄铁在水面挣扎着沉浮了一会儿，最终也不可避免地随着窗框一起沉没，凯洛朝蜡烛吹了口气，金色的龙焰接管蜡芯，成为吞噬了一切的黑暗中唯一的光。

笛声愈发清晰，伴随着沉闷的，宛如击打在骨髓之上的鼓声，某处，一扇门吱呀作响，接着是软底鞋与石板路摩擦的声音，凯洛更用力地捂紧赫克斯的耳朵，额前和脸侧都浮现出鳞片，黑红的犄角从发间冒出，宽大的翅膀破开衣物，将身前的人完全包裹起来。尖锐古怪的嘶鸣穿透夜空，比先前更为浓厚的黑铺天盖地，洪水一样涌入城镇淹没一切再猛然褪去，没留下一丝痕迹，仿佛所有都只不过是发生在眨眼间的幻觉，无所不在的压迫感随着笛声的淡去而淡去，街道恢复了正常，夜空中闪着破碎的星光。凯洛呼出了一口不知道什么时候憋住的气，这才松开赫克斯，放松身体向前倒去。


	5. Piper in the Dark 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接上，铪做了个耳塞。  
> 其实就是fluff

由于蕾那边还没有消息，再加上晚上的经历，他们决定还是先想个抵抗精神控制的办法。法术的对抗在第二天以凯洛再次用力捂住赫克斯的耳朵告终，第三天他们在第一道阳光穿透云层时离开城镇，凯洛在树林里恢复了龙形，他趴俯在地上，让赫克斯骑在颈根，展开翅膀向西边飞去。他们在一处陡峭而无人的海峡降落，海风拽着浪花撞上礁石，不住地溅起水雾，发现法术不足以抵抗精神控制后赫克斯联系了一个熟人，后者与他相约在这里见面，好给他制作足以抵挡塞壬歌声的耳塞的关键材料。

“你的这个熟人好像没什么时间概念啊。”凯洛在较干的一块礁石上坐下，双腿伸直打开，双手在身后支撑，风对他没什么影响，法术化出的衣物也不存在湿不湿的问题，赫克斯却没那么走运，他的斗篷末端染了水汽重重地缀在身上，红发也被吹得乱成一团：“你是最没资格说这话的。”

“胡说，我可准时了。”

“真的吗凯洛，我怎么记得在帕尔帕时你不是这样的。”

“偶尔！”

“还有瓦伦蒂亚，卡古斯山，科洛桑——”

“严格来说科洛桑那次是你的错。”

“你那时候可没抗议。”

“我还是抗议了的，”凯洛眨了一下眼，“在你坚持我们出席晚宴的时候，你知道我更愿意和你呆在床上。”

“只要不去晚宴，你呆哪都高兴。”

“倒也不完全是，我还是有喜好排名的。”

“排名。”

“猜猜第一名是谁？”

“你是在试图调情吗，凯洛？”

“不是，”凯洛顿了一下，“效果如何？”

“基于我能猜到你说的每一句，我敢说效果非常不怎么样，”赫克斯重心放在右腿上放松地站着，从眼角瞥向黑龙，“别再看蕾的那些故事书了，诸神在上，蕾都不看那些玩意儿了。”

“你都不陪我练习，我能怎么办？”

“试试别调情怎么样，很明显你没有天赋。”

“现在你真的伤到我的心了。”

赫克斯喷了口气：“你的心没那么容易伤到，虚荣心就不一样了。”

“我们彼此彼此吧，记得在雅文吗？你滑了一跤，没能顺利骑到我身上来那次？你发了一大通火，我还是第一次见你脸那么红的样子。”

“我是将军，我不能在前线失态，”赫克斯摸了摸鼻子，“更不要说还是当着下属的面。”

“我还记得米塔卡的表情，”凯洛忍不住笑起来，“他看上去就像随时准备抹脖子了结自己，还有坦尼森。”

“可怜的家伙，”赫克斯转向凯洛，嘴角也挂着一丝笑意，“我把他们吓得够呛。”

“你非常可怕，”黑龙侧转身体，右手搭在腿侧，头向左歪靠在肩上，“吓人得要命。”

“比龙还吓人？”

“有时候，”凯洛承认道，“虽然还是比不过我。”

“虚荣，凯洛，”赫克斯啧了一声，绿眼反射着日光，“可不是什么好品质。”

“幸好你也不是个好人。”

“考虑到我们正在为铲除邪恶，拯救小镇上的人的性命做准备，我敢说我算得上是个好人。”

“好人救人是为了什么公平正义之类的利他主义行事，对我们而言，这些人只是正巧在我们达成个人目的的道路上罢了。”

“这话可是你说的，我可是一心为了帮助那些可怜的人们。”赫克斯绷着脸严肃地说，然后在凯洛的白眼下笑出声来，他走过去在他身边坐下，后者立刻将手臂环绕上来，随之而来的是一股熟悉的暖意。泛起龙鳞的手爪抚过披风，渗进布料里的水被高热逼成蒸汽腾起，不一会儿就干了，虽然下一秒又被新的浪花打湿，但赫克斯并不打算制止黑龙，而是往后靠了靠，在肌肉结实的躯体上汲取暖意，几次尝试后凯洛干脆打开翅膀拢住赫克斯，在为他挡住水花的同时也为他挡住海风。

这片海滩礁石密布，因而鲜有人来，但凯洛还是在漆黑的石块间看到了一个黑点，那看上去像是个人的脑袋，在注意到他的目光后它沉入水中，不一会儿再次出现，这次离岸边更近了些，凯洛能看清那个人——或者说人形生物——披散在肩上的黑发，和发间缀着的闪着珍珠光泽的发饰。他吹了声口哨，赫克斯拍了两下凯洛的翅膀让他移开，然后从他们坐着的礁石上跳下来，皮靴落地溅起白色的泡沫，往浪涌上来的方向走去。

“克洛纳。”

“赫克斯，”那个人没有再靠近，而是倚在一块被海浪冲刷得平滑的礁石上抬手，从水里扔了个什么东西上来，凯洛注意到他手肘上的鳍，瞬间明白了来者的身份，“情况紧急，我们只能找到这么多了，希望能帮上忙。”

赫克斯接住了灰色袋子，拉开封口捏出一块指甲盖大小的白色物体对着阳光看了看，点点头：“足够了，非常感谢，我实在是想不到除了你以外还有谁能搞到这玩意儿。”

“你找我是对的，”人鱼捋了把头发，“利维坦牙齿确实不是随随便便就能找到的。”

“我必须回报你，”赫克斯诚恳地说，“我知道这有多珍稀，请务必让我补偿你的时间和损失。”

“而我也必须再重复一次，这不过是举手之劳，”人鱼摆手，“我们反正也用不着，再说了，利维坦一辈子又不是只掉一次牙齿，只是不知道它把它们都弄哪儿去了而已。”

“我还是欠你一次。”赫克斯说。

“我们都认识多少年了，赫克斯？早就过了谈这个的时候了。”人鱼显得很无奈，赫克斯笑着摇头：“你知道我的，我不喜欢占别人便宜。”

他的语气和人鱼如出一辙，带着那种对熟人老生常谈的，友好的无可奈何。凯洛往前坐了坐，离赫克斯靠得更近些。

“别的人类都可喜欢占便宜了，也就你算得那么清楚，”克洛纳歪头，目光在凯洛身上停留了一会儿，“如果你非要清算的话，下次带你的龙来亚特兰蒂斯吧，权当是给我和我父亲作伴了，天知道没有你宫里多憋得慌。”

“我们原本就打算过阵子前往拜访的，”赫克斯颔首，“替我向陛下问好。”

“行啦，去做你要做的事儿吧，”人鱼摆手，“来之前给我说一声，我给你们接风。”

“谢谢，克洛纳。”

人鱼一个甩尾，在一道浪下消失了踪迹，凯洛看向身边的人类，扬着眉毛问：“那就是你当初认识的朋友？”

“亚特兰蒂斯的王子，”赫克斯把灰色的袋子收起来，意味深长地看向凯洛，一副完全知道他在想什么的样子，“他伴侣就是当初给我《雷欧维拉》残卷译本的人。”

“噢，”凯洛眨了眨眼，“原来如此。”

“蜥蜴脑袋，”赫克斯哼了声，“走吧，我披风都湿透了。”

他们赶在下午结束前回到小镇，赫克斯将那一小块骨头碾成粉末，加上药水草药和软蜡制成两个耳塞，与凯洛静等夜晚的降临。凯洛又联系了一次蕾，她说卢克已经在达戈巴书库了，那里有仅存的《帷幕的雷欧维拉》中的一本，相信不久就会有答复。她认为龙焰是关键，《梦之秘境》和《手艺人手札》中有零星几个诗句提到了类似的生物，和某种能够驱逐它们的法阵。赫克斯将可能需要用到的材料记录了下来，并提出了几个可能的替换品和改进方案——巴克斯月猫的胡须十分稀有，而上次有人见到过白山羊祭司已经是近千年前，更不要说得到她祝福的红月下的夜露了。

夜幕悄然降临，他们提醒旅店老板锁好门窗，便在房内静静等到吹笛人的到来。黑暗一如前两天那样来得突然又彻底，这次更是带上了浓厚的腥味，它附着在铺就道路的石板上，在木制窗框上，在一盏又一盏被迫熄灭的灯上，凯洛从未如此感到嗅觉灵敏是个坏处，他不住反胃，鼻子里火辣辣的，连吞咽都成了一种折磨，空气湿润得能仿佛能捏出水来，龙焰和主人一样呼吸困难，燃烧的势头都比前两晚要小了不少，赫克斯搂着凯洛的脑袋，耳朵里塞了耳塞，手指在黑发中穿行，借着仅有的烛光注视着窗外。头皮上规律的抚慰压下一阵恶心，凯洛的脸紧贴在赫克斯颈侧，鼻尖蹭在皮肤和衣领之间，在熟悉的塔琳茶和草药味中小心地呼吸，随着笛声变得清晰，臭味也愈发浓烈起来，很快，即使凯洛贴着赫克斯的脖子也没办法完全隔绝那个令人作呕的气味了，他因此而将赫克斯抓得更紧，靠着怀里的慰藉支撑下去——赫克斯需要他的耳朵。

笛声一直持续到了天亮，在阳光驱散非自然的黑夜前，凯洛听到了起码三个不同的脚步声经过主街，往村子外的方向远去。无形的重压渐渐散去，某处有鸟儿跳上枝头，清脆的啼鸣让凯洛侧过脸，在赫克斯下颚上亲了一下。

“我们得给你做个口罩，”赫克斯摘下耳塞，将那两个小玩意收进盒子放入口袋，“还好耳塞起作用了，虽然戴上它们之后我什么也听不见。”他拉起凯洛，后者鼻子里还残留着吹笛人的腥味，头发被冷汗浸湿贴在脸侧，脸颊上还印了布料的压痕，双眼蒙着水汽。他脚步虚浮地跟着法师走到床边，顺从肩上的压力坐了下去，热毛巾擦去了汗水，赫克斯的拇指扫过他的颧骨，一个无声的询问。

“我没事，”凯洛试探地深呼吸，确认没有更多腥味残留后彻底放松下来，侧着脸在赫克斯手心蹭了蹭，“昨晚有三个，不确定有没有从其他路走的。”

赫克斯点头，在他唇上吻了吻，然后命令他躺下，在一天正式开始前补上一点睡眠。


	6. Piper in the Dark 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接上

“汤姆好几天没来了，”男孩踢飞了脚下的碎石，“法师们就住在他们家旅馆呢。”

孩子们围着一包刚烤好的曲奇照例在面包坊后集合，糕点的香气填满了明亮的天空，利兹靠在墙上，金发整齐地盘在头上，手一直搭在匕首光滑的握柄上，杰克抱着小科尔特坐在一旁，正拿袖子给他擦去脸上的汗，马克蹲在一边，正一个接一个往嘴里塞着曲奇。

“米尔叔叔吓坏了，不准他出门呢，”马克嘟嘟囔囔，“汤姆说现在每天晚上他爸爸都从外面把他房门锁上，生怕他半夜被那个拐走。”

“你不是说法师都是坏人吗弗兰，”棕发女孩坐在木箱上托着下巴，捏着一块曲奇在包装纸上转圈，“你好奇啥。”

“我有说我好奇法师吗？我是在担心汤姆！谁知道那两个法师什么时候会吃了他。”

“法师才不会吃汤姆，”马克抬起眼睛，“汤姆跟我说过的，他们救了他的命。”

棕发女孩附和了两声，然后说：“你听起来明明就好奇得要命，我都不知道你在装什么。”

“我没有！”弗兰跳起脚来，“你总是针对我！”

“好了弗兰，玛丽，”杰克调停道，“汤姆是我们的朋友，我们都担心他。”

“你看！要我说我们现在就过去把那两个法师赶跑，我们来保护汤姆，我哥哥说法师最怕火，只要我们架一个巨大的火堆把他们绑上去，准能除掉他们。”

“我看你脑子是生锈了。”玛丽说。

“可是他们真的是好人，”马克叼着半块曲奇说，“我觉得你哥哥说的不一定都是对的，弗兰。”

“呸！”弗兰用力在地上跺了几下，在马克和玛丽中间看了两圈，然后朝向玛丽，“呸呸呸！”

“恶心！你怎么能这样！”女孩跳了起来，离弗兰尽可能地远，同时一脸嫌恶地看着自己皮鞋上的水渍，男孩伸出舌头做了个鬼脸，得意地说：“谁让你总是和我对着干。”

“你是低能儿又不能怪我。”

“你才是低能儿！”

“低能儿哥哥和低能儿弗兰——”

“你才是你才是！”

“米尔叔叔说是法师阁下给汤姆的糖救了他，”利兹突然开口，“就在他们刚来的那天，他还说他们帮汤姆解除了诅咒，不然我们可能真的再也见不到他了。”

玛丽插着腰看向弗兰，男孩忿忿地嘟囔，但也找不到反驳利兹的话语，她是他们中第二大的，也从来不撒谎，在他们旁边马克用力点头：“对对，汤姆也是这么说的，他说那颗糖可好吃了，酸酸甜甜的，还长得像一颗珍珠。”他咽下嘴里的食物，又往嘴里塞了一块，“真好啊，我也想吃吃法师阁下的糖。”

“你就想着吃。”玛丽坐到他身边，也拿起曲奇。杰克给小科尔特擦了擦嘴角，抬头看向利兹：“所以是真的吗，那个东西？”

“不然你以为为什么宵禁提前了，夕阳已经挡不住吹笛人了。”

“嘘！”弗兰立刻大声道，同时玛丽也喊了一声“利兹！”孩子们紧绷起来，玛丽靠向马克，弗兰缩着肩膀凑到杰克跟前，马克也停下了咀嚼的动作，小心翼翼地四下张望。正午的日光下，几个木箱堆在巷子角落，附近的窗台上放着几盆花，隐约还能看到里面有人走动，那是索菲亚奶奶，她总是在这个时候到厨房来泡茶，好配她特制的馅饼，没有让人感到寒冷的阴影，也没有突如其来的乐声。

“干什么，你们不会真的觉得说它的名字就会被抓走吧？那是大人说来骗小孩的。”

“才不是，我哥哥说——”

“汤姆从不说它的名字，”利兹在弗兰能继续说下去前打断道，“丹尼斯姐姐也从不说。”

听到这个名字，弗兰低下了头，丹尼斯姐姐的花店曾是他们最喜欢的地方之一，她会给他们喝花茶，给他们吃甜甜的花瓣酱，陪他们一起玩艾克西格尔战役，弗兰总是争着要扮演正义的龙骑士，而丹尼斯总是会配合他扮演绝地的灰白色飞龙。

一只猫探出头来，它打量了他们一会儿，若无其事地从他们之间穿过，漆黑的尾巴高高翘起，一会儿便消失在拐角，主街上的车马声一如以往，两个披着披肩的中年女人从巷口路过，她们压低了声音交谈，其中一个啜泣了一声，拿出手绢抹了抹眼角。

“那为什么法师不救她呢，”弗兰声音哽咽，“他们能救汤姆，为什么不帮帮她。”

“没有人知道下一个会是谁，”玛丽说，“爸爸说这叫随机事件，即便是传说中的弑星者也帮不了他不知道会受害的人。”

“但他们知道汤姆会，”弗兰抗议道，“他们肯定也知道丹尼斯姐姐，他们就是故意的。”

“我们不知道他们知不知道，弗兰，”利兹叹了口气，“我们什么都不知道。”

\----------------------------

两位法师又一次在天蒙蒙亮时出门了，汤姆听到门房和父亲说，他们留了言说傍晚前会回来，守卫队长说他们是在为驱逐吹笛人做准备。想起那个大人都压低声音才敢说出的称呼，汤姆打了个冷颤，下意识地看向自己的手，他的指甲有些脏，小指上还有中午在厨房里帮忙时擦出来的伤痕，但没有黑色的黏液，也没有刺骨的寒意。法师帮他祛除诅咒时他都没敢睁眼，真是可惜呀，他有些怅惘地想，但立刻又摇摇头，将这个念头从脑子里甩出去，比起再感受到那个可怕的寒冷，他宁愿没机会看到法师施法。

他翻了个身，阳光从窗户斜射进来，把桌椅的影子拉得很长，就好像它们也跟着变大了一样。自从那天之后他父亲就再没准许他出过门了，还总在太阳下山前将他赶去房间睡觉，他可想念他的伙伴们了，虽然马克才来探望过他，但老马克先生叮嘱过不准他在外面呆太久，所以早早就趁着日头回去了。一天怎么那么漫长呀，他叹了口气，手脚都伸到被子外面，在阳光下摆出各种姿势好在墙上模仿出动物的影子，两位法师如果能赶紧把那个邪恶的东西除掉该多好，他已经好多天没有参加他们的例行集会了。

汤姆睁开眼，金黄的阳光早已散去，整个房间都处在夜色之中。他是什么时候睡着的？好像是在用影子玩兔子和狼的故事时，他隐约记得右手扮演的兔子躲进了被子搭建的树洞，左手扮演的恶狼在洞口气愤地徘徊。他打了个呵欠往被子里缩了缩，闭上眼正要再睡去，突然听到沉重的脚步声隔壁传来，脚步声，然后是门轴转动的吱呀声，他坐了起来，不由自主地攒紧了被子，试探地喊道：“爸爸？”

脚步声停顿了一会儿，随后往他房间的反方向移动，汤姆跳了起来，顾不得恐惧扑到门边，用力敲门呼唤，但门外的脚步不再犹豫，而是缓慢地，一点一点地往远处移动。汤姆喊得喉咙生疼，手也敲得通红，但那是他的父亲，是会给他破洞的衣服补上歪歪扭扭的补丁的父亲，他不能就这样让他被——

手背用力抹去泪水，汤姆抽噎着跑到窗边，窗子钥匙在父亲手里，但砸碎玻璃还是很简单的，他和弗兰经常因为弄坏别人的窗户而惹上麻烦，他从床底拉出小板凳用力往玻璃上砸，一下，两下，玻璃出现了裂痕，在第三下瞬间碎裂。他扔下板凳就往外爬，并在落地的时候疼得呜咽，只穿着袜子的脚被碎玻璃扎破了，但他不能停留。室外的黑暗比室内更加彻底，它从四面八方汹涌而来，压得他险些站不起身，整条街没有一点灯光，周遭一片死寂，只有诡异的笛声在远处飘扬，带着成群蚊虫一般的嗡鸣，汤姆很快穿过小巷跑到旅店前，大门已经开了，一楼餐厅里的桌椅一动不动地在阴影中注视着他，他的父亲则不知所踪。男孩转身就往街上飞奔，很快赶上了那个行动缓慢，身形摇晃的熟悉背影。

“爸爸！”他喊着，尖叫着，用力拖拽着，嘴里尝到泪水的咸味，“爸爸，求求你，爸爸！”

又一声门响，一个不同的身影加入了朝外移动的队伍——汤姆这才注意到街上的不止有他父亲，前面那个驼背的是老查理，左边的是特瑞沙女士，他还上过她开的识字课，而在他的右边，和所有其他人一样睁着无神的双眼，行尸一样迈步的正是中午才给他带来过曲奇的马克，他面无血色，圆润的脸上也失去了平时标志的笑容，宽大的衣袖随着动作摆动。

“马克！”汤姆朝马克走了两步，又不愿放开父亲的衣袖，只能在两者中间无助地徘徊，“爸爸！马克！醒醒呀！老查理！穆勒先生！”

城镇的入口很快就映入眼帘，薄薄的睡衣被汗水和泪水浸透，汤姆已经没了喊叫的力气，只能拽着无意识的父亲的手不住地掉泪，他不明白，也不想明白，他只想他的父亲能回头，他的朋友能回头，经过驿站时他看到从另外几条街走出来的人，有的他认识，有的不认识，所有人汇聚到一起，零散又动作统一地朝城镇外走去。面对在黑暗中蠕动的树影，汤姆本能地感到恐惧，他最后试图将自己父亲向后拉，但仍然被带得步步向前，笛声更清晰了，一个个音节虫一样在空中旋转，汤姆捂住自己的左耳，右手捏着父亲的手做最后的挣扎。有什么不好的事情会发生，如果他们踏出城镇，如果他们走进黑暗，汤姆想，诸神啊，谁都好，谁来救救他们，黑暗越来越近，刺骨的寒风吐息一样扑了过来，汤姆浑身颤抖，眼前被泪水模糊。

突然大地震动了一下，两下，一个巨大的身影落在他们面前，它通体漆黑，四肢，犄角，尾巴和翅膀末端闪着耀眼的金光，巨大的翅膀猛地一拍，灼热的气流就将所有人都推后了一步，那个生物张开嘴，从喉咙深处，利齿之间吐出金红色的烈焰，火舌迅速在地上画出了一个半圆，红光驱散严寒，驱散黑暗，甚至驱散了笛声，在不灭的熊熊大火之中，汤姆看清了来者。

一条额头上戴着血红水晶，拥有金色眼睛的黑龙，和骑在黑龙颈根的红发法师。


	7. Piper in the Dark 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 吹笛人部分结束！

热气像是打破了某种魔咒，恍惚的镇民们脚下踉跄，纷纷捂着头醒了过来，迷茫的呢喃，高声的惊叹，和孩子快速的说话声响成一片。凯洛对此毫不在意，注意力全放在火圈之外，随着最后一个人意识恢复清明，刚才还悦耳的笛声瞬间变调，一声刺耳的尖啸穿透夜空，那声音像是蚊蝇振翅，又像是金属摩擦，同时还伴有某种诡异的粘稠的敲击声，震得他耳朵生疼。水腥味夹杂着泡胀了的血肉尸块的味道直冲头顶，穿过了他鼻子前蒙着的，赫克斯给他做的驱散异味的黑布，锐利的龙爪陷入地面，他咬紧牙，翅膀用力一扇，将寒气和臭味给扇了回去。

这样的挑衅显然激怒了来者，又一声刺耳的叫声后，黑暗从城镇退出朝森林聚拢，一种粘稠的拖拽声响起，像是有什么湿润的巨大生物在匍匐前行，空气中水汽弥漫，树木剧烈摇摆沙沙作响，枝干断裂的声音由远及近，一个庞大的影子出现在树林的边际。它形态扭曲，又像是在蠕动，又像是弹跳，无数发丝般纤细的触须悬在它四周，随着它的脚步微微摇摆，一时聚拢成群，一时又像是具有意识那样向外展开试探，巨大生物的主体被黏液覆盖，随着它的靠近凯洛注意到，所有沾上黏液的植物都迅速灰败枯萎，在触须的触碰下碎成一块块残渣。那个怪物正好停留在火光边沿，它抽搐着抬起应当是头部的部位，鲜红色的巨大口器破开组织，露出无数呈螺旋排列的细密尖锐的牙齿，齿尖泛着莹莹的光，漆黑的浓稠唾液滴到地面，加剧了本就让人难以忍受的气味。凯洛低吼起来，脊背上的甲片竖起，他张开翅膀，朝着怪物吐了一口火焰。

吹笛人尖声嘶鸣着退后，黑龙迈步踏出火圈，压低身势绕着吹笛人打转。那东西抽动了一下，覆盖全身的悬浮的触须拧在一起鞭子一样朝他抽来，凯洛一爪拍开第一下攻击，用尾巴挡住了第二下，利爪撕开皮肉，断裂的触须掉落在地上，还在如同虫一样扭动挣扎，甚至爬向母体的方向，像是能够接上重生。一个攻击自下而上，凯洛腾起身体再重重落下，指甲嵌入触手中用力向后拉，触手却迅速分解恢复成发丝粗细的须从他指间滑走，荧绿的血液散落一地，不少溅到凯洛了身上，那气味让他险些干呕起来，但赫克斯的重量让他忍住了。一个触手从他们背后袭来，赫克斯手指在空中迅速划过，蓝色的屏障凭空出现拦住了攻击，电流噼啪地顺着那节肢体攀爬，吹笛人拱起脊背，没有拧到一起的触须波纹一样地颤抖，发出了又一声叫。

凯洛张开嘴，准备用龙焰将吹笛人逼到他们预备好的地方，赫克斯在那里设了个法阵，他只要用龙焰点燃，就能将吹笛人困至天明，然后阳光会解决一切——起码蕾是这么说的，凯洛从未如此希望她是对的——除了在艾克西格尔那次——他不可能吐一整晚的火。似乎猜到他们的意图，吹笛人开始四处乱撞，触须狂乱地摆动转圈，直到离凯洛仅有几米距离时才猛地拧到一起，怪异的肢体划破空气，凯洛深知自己不能退后太多，于是咬着牙忍下了没能来得及抵挡的触手，并尽可能地用龙焰和身体回击，赫克斯用护盾挡下了几个凯洛没能来得及闪开的攻击，但随着触须抽动的速度加快，突破他们防线的攻击也就越多。一股触须在凯洛挥击时顺势缠绕上来，并无视了龙鳞下的火光迅速向上扩散蔓延，他猛地低头，在滴着黏液的肢体能碰到赫克斯前用龙焰将它们给烧了个干净，残留的几缕在赫克斯的弹指下也燃起火星，皱缩着落到地上，散发出刺鼻的焦味。凯洛愤怒地大吼，火焰从口中涌出，直接烧掉了一片触须，残肢闷响着脱离躯体，吹笛人哀嚎着朝后躲去，正好落入法阵之中。

“现在！”

凯洛一个甩头，将火球扔到法阵上，烈焰舔过无形的轨迹画出一个花纹繁复的法阵，在法阵最外围的圆圈和内里的花纹相触的瞬间，草叶和树木立刻化为焦炭助长了冲天的火势。金红色的火墙拔地而起映亮夜空，闪烁的火光中巨大丑陋的生物辗转扭动，不住地尖叫着，城镇入口处的村民纷纷捂住耳朵，凯洛也被刺得缩了缩头，不甘示弱地吼了回去。森林和山脉都颤抖起来，吹笛人的触须在交织成一个整体试探地推向火墙，肢体燃烧出绿色的火焰，粘稠的不知名液体和法阵接触发出刺啦的声音，凯洛朝那里补了个火球，从身体里调出更多的火焰对着触须喷去，吹笛人哀鸣起来，粘稠的表皮皱起，呈现出一种古怪的，既像植物又像石头的纹路。

笼罩天空的黑暗和乌云渐渐散去，圆月悬挂在空中，银色的光照亮了一切。吹笛人身上的触须在凯洛的火焰下已经所剩无几，身上也泛起了点点荧绿，那是表皮烧伤剥落后露出的伤口，它虫一样地扭动，厚重的身躯蜷起又展开，口器里发出的声音依旧让人难受，但不再如最初时刺耳。凯洛没有放松，和赫克斯一直在法阵前警戒，适时地阻止吹笛人逃离法阵的举动，月亮慢慢地移到了天边，天空中的墨色淡去，东方泛起紫红的朝霞，吹笛人孤注一掷地撞向火墙，凯洛耗尽最后一丝龙焰，直接用尾巴将它甩了回去，喘着粗气看着那个庞大的怪物在阳光下干枯皲裂。表皮一块接一块掉落，绿色的血液很快被毫无生气的灰色取代，吹笛人最后抽搐了一下，在嗡鸣声中瘫软下去又立刻僵硬，随着一声脆响碎成无数块，在火焰中彻底化为灰烬。

凯洛趴下身体，在赫克斯站到地面上后化为人形，他看向赫克斯，黑色的面罩贴着他的脸颊遮住了他的下半张脸，赫克斯身上沾了些许荧绿，斗篷不知道什么时候破了，从背后裂成了两半，他放好耳塞，捏起一半斗篷审视，另一半垂在身后，底端被火焰燎得发黑。

“这斗篷可算是毁了，”赫克斯抱怨道，“我还蛮喜欢的。”

“我们干掉了一个上古生物，你却在这里关心你的披风。”凯洛半开玩笑道，他抬起手，但看到手上的吹笛人的血液后他皱了皱鼻子，将手又缩了回去。赫克斯解开斗篷在手中团了团，将凯洛的手包进去擦了擦，然后扔向法阵交给残存的火焰处理，他侧过脸，用拳头掩着嘴打了个呵欠，双眼下的乌青格外明显，红发在一晚的战斗后彻底乱了，额前和鼻梁上的汗珠反射着朝霞的柔光，绿眼微微眯起，眨去呵欠带来的水雾望向法阵，修长的手举起，掌心朝向前方，他深呼吸了一下闭上眼，古语组成的咒文带着魔力从浅色的双唇间倾泻而出。法阵里的火焰停滞了一下，最外圈的火墙突然恢复全势高高耸起，腾起的热气发出沉闷的声响，赫克斯的手指慢慢收拢，火墙的顶端也开始向中间坍塌，在地面形成一个半圆的罩子，圆顶下充斥着翻滚的火焰，像是一个被约束在一定范围内的爆炸，直到其中除了灰烬什么也没剩下才渐渐散去。黑烟飘过树冠，在逐渐亮堂起来的天空中失去了踪迹，风拂过地面带起尘埃，臭味终于彻底消散，摇摆枝叶中，鸟儿高声歌唱。

赫克斯的手回到身侧，凯洛走过去，把下巴放在赫克斯肩上也打了个呵欠，他拉下面罩，鼻尖蹭入汗湿的发根，双手习惯性地搭上身前人的腰际。法师低沉地嗯了声，顺着凯洛手上的力道向后靠去，他微微仰头，说话时带动的气流扫在他耳边。

“没剩下了吧？”

“没了，”凯洛确认道，“味道也没了。”

“很好。”赫克斯拍了拍他的手，打了个响指消去他们身上的脏污，凯洛这才放心地环抱住他，并亲了亲唇边的脸颊：“回旅馆吗？”

“当然，”赫克斯用深呼吸压下一个呵欠，“我好久没那么大量使用法力了。”

“老了，将军。”凯洛最后紧了一下手臂，松开怀抱退开一些，手掌抚在赫克斯的后腰和他一起转身，“你以前可是有过连续三天高强度作战的记录的。”

“一定是你在穆斯塔法的仪式出问题了，”赫克斯斜了他一眼，嘴角向上勾起，“或许你还是得为我准备后事。”

“我是不可能做那种事的。”

“我还以为你很在乎我呢。”

“正因如此，我才知道你不需要什么后事。”

他们从林地出来，刚刚踩上通往城镇的泥土路，就被涌上来的镇民拦住了，这些人中有的是昨晚险些成为最后一批受害者的，有的是在临近天亮被巨大的声响弄醒前来查看的，绝大多数都穿着睡衣，披着披肩，几个孩子握着大人的手站在人群边缘，离他们最近的是汤姆和米尔，旅店老板不住地道谢，脸上挂着感激的泪水。挎着长剑的守卫队长和镇长走上前来向他们鞠躬，朝自己刚刚分开的道路做了个请的手势，护送他们回到旅店。

\------------------------------

“然后碰！法师阁下骑着巨大的黑龙出现了，救了大家一命！”

“然后呢！”小科尔特又蹦又跳，嘴角的酥饼碎屑都顾不上擦，扑在汤姆腿上大喊，“然后呢然后呢！”

“然后，我也没看清，火太大了，”汤姆有些不好意思地说，“但是我看到黑龙和一个巨大的东西打了起来，那一定是吹笛人，他们打啊打啊，打了好久，突然轰地一下，地上出现了一圈火墙，把吹笛人关了起来烧成了灰！”

“我从来没见过那么大的火，”马克托着脸说，显然也沉浸在回忆中，“太酷了，法师阁下真的好厉害。”

“我听说你爸爸给他们烤了特制的蛋糕做谢礼，”玛丽说，“玛丽莎小姐送了家传的宝石，但他们好像没要。”

“我爸爸把他早年游历时得到的短剑送给他们了，”利兹蹲在木箱边就着手吃这酥饼，“他说们救了全镇的人，这点谢礼根本不算什么。”

“连琼斯先生都送了东西过去，”杰克伸长了腿坐在地上，“大家都很感激他们。”

“如果他们一直不走多好呀，”汤姆说，“我们会是全世界最安全的小镇。”

“你怎么不说话呀，弗兰，”玛丽讥笑着搡了男孩一下，“你最聪明的哥哥有什么看法呀？”

“我哪儿知道我哥哥在想什么，”弗兰嘟囔道，揉揉自己刚刚被推的肩膀，“他什么都不告诉我。”

“那你还老我哥哥说这我哥哥说那的，”玛丽看了他一会儿，往他手里塞了一块饼，“吃你的吧，看你下次还会不会听到什么就是什么。”

“对了，你说法师阁下骑着黑色的龙？”利兹转向汤姆，“它会喷火，头上还有一颗红色的宝石？”

“对呀，”说到这里汤姆显得又有些兴奋，“他就是那个黑发法师变的，可厉害了！”

“你想到什么啦？”杰克问。

利兹想了一会儿，最终还是摇摇头：“没什么，应该不可能。”

“到底是什么呀？”汤姆一脸好奇。

“就是呀利兹，快说快说！”马克也凑了上来，所有孩子都聚到女孩身边，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着她。

“我就是觉得，他和传说中的弑星者很像，”利兹摸了摸鼻子，“红发的法师，骑着会喷火的黑龙，黑龙头上还带着一块红色的水晶，但那都是一百多年前的事情了，就算弑星者没死，现在也该是个老头子了。”

“红发法师没有白头发，”汤姆掰着手指回忆道，“也没有大胡子，皮肤也没有皱巴巴的，他不是老头子，看上去比我爸爸还年轻呢。”

“所以我说我想错了，”利兹点头，“再说了，弑星者和黑龙早就死在艾克西格尔了，绝对不可能。”

“就是嘛。”

“利兹你看太多书了。”

“你以为个个跟你一样大字不识一个吗，弗兰？”

“玛丽，你！”

孩子们打闹尖叫着窜出小巷，主街上，建筑物和摆在街边的小摊染上了夕阳的温暖色彩，两个穿着斗篷，戴着兜帽的身影逐渐远离喧闹，他们没有停留，很快就消失在了森林之中。

\--------------------

最后把写了没用上的打油诗放上来吧，也是写吹笛人的，设定上是摘抄自《帷幕的雷欧维拉》（原创古籍）

黑暗浮现，感召将至；

我将我的躯壳奉献，我的灵魂弃置；

无上的萨尔戈亚娑之主的恩泽入骨进髓，睡梦中的舞蹈指引向前。

熄灭你的烛火以迎接恩惠，备上你的长靴好等候差遣；

日火烧毁了亲族，月华亵渎了永夜；

虔诚的仆人须得铭记，灼热的花朵是唯一的禁忌。


	8. the Battle of Exegol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 基本上来说是开罗和蕾蕾打PPT，卢克和蕾娅打北方帝国军队。PPT大boss有牌面，很难打，卢克赶到的时候PPT残血，蕾蕾已经晕了，所以开罗让卢克先带蕾蕾走，自己留下来殿后，搞完PPT自己也晕了，铪来救场。  
> 法阵是PPT用来复活的法阵，铪布置的，但是稍微动了手脚，留了个弱点能破坏法阵，算是杀PPT不成的plan B，万万没想到秃头老巫婆也有plan B，如果法阵出问题他不会承受反噬，铪会，铪知道的时候已经迟了，虽然由于是转嫁的，及时拉开距离然后切断联系也能没事，不过看到卢克抱着蕾蕾跑了，加上怎么联系开罗都联系不上，铪就一个脑热冲了。

法阵破了。

大地剧烈震动，鲜红的法阵从西南角开始崩塌，裂痕在一瞬间便扩散到整个营地，树木不堪摇晃倾倒下来，落入深不见底的灼热深渊，一些士兵策着马快速逃离，那些没那么幸运的只能无助地奔走，试图突破无数障碍到达边界，更多的在地面开裂的时候就掉了下去，惨叫淹没在雷一般的轰鸣声中，只有裂口边沿留下的抓痕证明了他们曾经存在。

盔甲长剑这里一块那里一把地散落，帐篷坍塌成一堆破布，北方帝国黑色的旗帜燃着火焰在风中摇摆，甩出一片片轻飘的灰烬。所有人都在向外逃，很多即使踏出营地也没有停止，或许直到逃离这场战争前他们也不会停止，赫克斯看得出来，逃兵脸上总是带着一种紧张的绝望，此刻他不怪他们，尽管他处死过不少带有这样表情的人。天空映着法阵的光像是能滴下血来，剧烈的法术波动让太阳变成了一个漆黑的圆球，云层打着圈向其聚拢，在触碰到黑色的同时被吞噬殆尽。

世界末日大概也不过如此了。

他忍着全身烧灼般的疼痛架着马朝法阵深处奔去，握着缰绳的手布满裂痕，血液不住地朝外流出，不需要多久，他的身上和脸上也会被裂痕占据，直到他流干血液，直到法术彻底崩坏，但法术反噬的副作用和逃兵一样不是他的重点，他必须向前，必须到达正中那个黑色太阳所在的地方。又是一阵地动，法术凝成的半透明马匹腾过一道裂口重重落地，赫克斯咬紧牙齿咽下一口翻滚上来的血气，用力眨眼消去眼前的模糊，法术随着血液的流失急速消耗，周遭的一切都显得模糊不清，只有粗重的呼吸和剧烈的脉搏声清晰可闻。地面和天空相接的地方一个黑影渐渐浮现，赫克斯闷哼一声，左手抚过马身，血痕闪耀了一下被吸收干净，黑马仰头嘶鸣，透明的马蹄掠过大地在身后带起一串尘土，留下一道被血滴标记的路线。

黑影如小丘一般一动不动，鳞片间的火光暗淡，地上被什么濡湿了般颜色发深，看清凯洛身上几乎和地面的裂口一样大而深的伤口，赫克斯瞳孔收缩，身体一晃从马上跌落下来，失去法力支撑的马匹化作一道青烟，赫克斯撑起上身，还没来得及呼吸嘴里就涌出一口鲜血，吐出最后一点血沫，他象征性地用袖子抹了一下嘴角，抬头看向面前的黑龙。

“凯洛，”他不确定自己是不是真的有喊出这个名字，试图将自己推离地面，肋骨的疼痛穿透了蒙在意识上的迷雾，颤抖的双臂一弯将他送回地面，衣袖被血液浸透又重又冷，他呻吟了一声，用尽力气抬起头，“凯洛。”

凯洛没有回应，带着清晰可见的破口的巨大翅膀瘫软在地上，他脖子弯曲，头部正好对着赫克斯，左脸侧转在土里，带着伤疤的右脸朝向天空，双眼紧闭，似乎失去了意识。赫克斯挣扎着踢腿，手肘带着身体向前匍匐前进，裂痕扩散到颈侧并逐渐向上攀升，赫克斯张着嘴，喘息间满是血腥气，他努力超前爬去，无意识地随着凯洛呼吸的节奏动作，右手、左手、右手、左手，手指深深陷入泥土，指甲翻起流出更多血液，他已经感觉不到疼痛了，躯体在失血过多之下变得麻木，这倒是个好事，他想，如果他不同时感到那么的冷的话。

但凯洛的吐息带来了温度，所以他继续下去，直到被血液和泥土覆盖的手触碰到坚硬的鳞甲，按在黑龙吻部。

“起来，”他嘶声说，“起来，你这条蠢蜥蜴。”

远处传来一声低沉而悠长的，如同呻吟一般的声响，赫克斯不用回头就知道——西南方开始塌陷了。太阳黑色的轮廓搏动了一下，一块小石头从赫克斯眼前飘起，摇晃着升上天空，他又吐出一口血，不住颤抖的右手歪歪扭扭地在凯洛脸上画了一个符文，抽尽全身最后的法力下令：“起来。”

符文微弱地发出光芒，赫克斯啜泣一声，把掌心再次按上去，裂口里的血作为献祭供给了更多力量，他整个人也迅速灰败下去，嘴唇彻底失去了颜色，双眼也逐渐涣散，肩膀带着手肘下沉，只有指尖还停留在符文之上，全靠意志力在苦苦支撑。他感觉自己像是处在深海，又像是漂浮在空中，双眼被蒙上了红纱，他看不清凯洛的脸，这个大龄儿童，活了几千年了还是那么冲动行事，总要自己给他收拾烂摊子。

算了，他想，反正是最后一次了。

他嘴唇开合，不确定自己究竟有没有发出声音，有没有发出最后的指令，手彻底滑下无力地落在地面，黑暗从视线周围涌入，他艰难地吸了一口气，终于失去意识。

\-----------------

_他站在树林之间，面前是从古籍上摘抄下来，经过他亲手改良的召唤法阵，黑鸦的羽毛，战马的鲜血，独角兽的犄角，只在岩壁生长的珍稀花朵，所有材料都混合得当，他反复确认过，一切准备就绪。_

_他念了咒语，古语于他而言并不陌生，龙语也在斯诺克的指导下日益渐精，他不可能失败。风吹动了他的披风，法阵的光给他更多的信心，随之而来的还有一种强烈的渴望，就好像他无比期待接下来会发生的事情，或者说会出现的人一样。他当然希望召唤能成功，弑星者的完成就差一条龙，斯诺克也是看在这个的份上才赐予他封地，将他提拔至将军，但这个新出现的情感和即将成功的兴奋，和对辉煌未来的期待似乎并不一样，而是某种更深层的，让他下腹发紧，胸腔发热的东西。_

_咒语结束了，燃起的火焰烧去了他的衣袖，温柔地裹住他的手臂却并不灼人，翅膀划过空气，一个巨大的黑影出现在他面前，向他伸来的锐利龙爪在碰到他时化作人类的手臂，赫克斯还没来得及开口，就淹没在熟悉的气味中。_

_为什么他会觉得熟悉？_

_“赫克斯，”黑龙——或者说男人——低声说，他抱着他，鼻尖埋在他颈侧，呼吸带来一阵颤栗，“醒来，赫克斯。”_

_“凯洛？”_

_“是我，”他说，“醒来吧，赫克斯。”_

_“但我醒着。”_

_“你睡了好久了，”金色的眼睛对上他的，他能从里面看到自己的身影，苍白，消瘦，脖子上缠着绷带，“请醒过来。”_

_“你是在求我吗？”赫克斯听到自己说，有些惊讶于自己的语气，他听起来像是经常和面前的龙有类似的对话，但他分明才将他召唤出来，他们还没立定契约。_

_是吗？_

_“求你，”黑龙声音发紧，出于某种原因——某种和先前的冲动的来源极为接近的原因——他发觉自己不想拒绝，“求求你。”_

赫克斯睁开了眼。

一个装饰华丽的天花板映入眼帘，嵌金的花纹和模仿星空的琉璃明显属于纳布风格，炉火在某处噼啪作响，他右手十分温热，指尖触到些许微凉的发丝，他缓慢地转头，发觉自己躺在一张四脚大床上，手边不出意外地是一个有着黑色卷发的脑袋，脑袋连着脖子和肩膀，和消失在床下的高大身躯，一双熟悉的手握着他的，正是热度的来源。

“梦里也不放过我，对吧？”

脑袋猛地抬起，露出金色的眼睛和带着伤疤的脸来，凯洛愣了一会儿，然后猛地扑了上来，双臂用力环住他的身体，赫克斯闷哼一声，凯洛赶忙又松开怀抱，手悬在半空，又想触碰他，又生怕给他造成更多不适，只能弯着腰尽可能靠近赫克斯，仔细地留意对方的表情。

“赫克斯？”他开口，语气里还带着一丝颤抖，像是不确定自己看到的是不是现实，“你醒了？”

“你可没给我选择的机会，”赫克斯说着试图坐起身体，凯洛立刻扶住他的后背，从一边拿来几个枕头垫在他身后，让他能舒适地靠在上面，并从不知道哪里拿来了一杯水，赫克斯接过喝了一口，“这是哪儿？”

“纳布王宫。”

“我猜也是，”他把杯子还给凯洛，看着它就这么被随意地放到地上，“你母亲的主意？”

凯洛摇头：“是我提议要来的，你需要地方疗伤。”

“你知道在这里他们能很容易就把我关押起来吧？”

“他们不会的。”

“你不知道他们会不会。”

“他们保证过了。”

“噢他们保证了，一诺千金，我们都可以睡大觉了。”

“他们大可试试，”凯洛捏紧拳头，“我不会让他们这么做的。”

“所以你的意思是，你打得过你的舅舅，你的堂妹，你堂妹的同伙，”随着他的断句，凯洛的头逐渐低了下去，赫克斯顿了一下，最终还是跳过了凯洛的母亲，“你该比这聪明，凯洛。”

“他们不会的，”凯洛固执地说，手指在被子上来回划拉，“你也知道他们不会。”

赫克斯转而问：“你刚刚在干什么？”

“你又在转移话题，”凯洛双手在胸前交叉，赫克斯抬起眉毛，他闭着嘴从鼻子里呼出一口气，“我刚刚在看护你。”

“到我梦里看护。”

“你睡了好几天，”黑龙举起手，“我能怎么办？你手上的伤都好了，身上的也差不多了，但是你一直不睁眼，卢克只会念叨那句要时间要时间，万一他错了呢？他以前也错过，万一你一直睡——”

他猛地闭上嘴，低下头用头发遮住脸上的红色，他看向赫克斯的脖子，指尖陷入手臂肌肉，指甲几乎刺破皮肤，龙鳞从四肢末端向上蔓延，龙角也逐渐显露出来。

赫克斯叹了口气：“你这个蠢蜥蜴。”

他掀开身侧的被子，在空位上拍了拍，凯洛眨眼，龙鳞和犄角收了回去，绕到床的另一边小心地爬上来，动作克制而紧绷，赫克斯翻了个白眼，直接伸手将人拉了过来，伤口拉扯一阵刺痛，赫克斯嘶了一声，更用力按住马上就准备离开的凯洛，说：“别动。”

“但我弄疼你了。”凯洛紧张地上下检视，“我该叫卢克过来。”

“你该做的是别把我当什么易碎品看待，”见凯洛没有离开的意思，他慢慢放松下来，带着凯洛一同向后靠去，“我没那么脆弱。”

“但你有伤。”

“就我上次见你来看，你也有，”赫克斯稍微侧过身体，用指背在凯洛手臂上蹭过，“我问你，你刚刚在做什么？”

凯洛皱眉：“我说了，我在看护你。”

“你为什么在地上看护？”

“我不想加剧你的伤口，”凯洛垂下眼，“虽然我还是弄疼你了，对不起。”

“对不起？”赫克斯做出惊讶的样子，“你是谁，你真的是凯洛吗？”

“赫克斯。”凯洛抬眼，看起来活像个可怜的犬科幼崽，赫克斯忍不住笑起来，却又疼得蹙起眉头，这次凯洛的手立刻盖了上来，暖意很快舒缓疼痛，赫克斯舒了口气，勾住他的肩膀示意他再靠近些，比常人更高热些的躯体与他的紧贴，赫克斯闭上眼，掌心贴在凯洛后颈，手指陷入发间轻挠，半躺在枕头和黑龙之间，头歪向对方。

“你是该道歉，”他打了个呵欠，额头抵着凯洛的蹭了蹭，“我的龙不该在地上呆着，那多不得体。”

“那我应该在哪呆着？”

“我身边，”赫克斯喃喃道，已经在梦境的边沿徘徊，“这里，紧贴在我身边。”

凯洛把左臂枕在他脖子下将他往怀里更多地带了带，右手覆在胸腹上感受对方的呼吸，阳光从赫克斯身后的落地窗透进来，法师散落的红发反射着柔光，浅色的睫毛安稳地贴在下眼睑，在阳光下近乎透明。

门响了，凯洛抬起头，蕾的身影出现在门边，她眨了眨眼，冲凯洛会意地比了个手势就退了出去。凯洛重新看向怀里的人，吻了一下他的睫毛，放松地也闭上眼。


	9. A Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia and Hux had a talk  
> 接上章

莱娅是在凯洛不在的时候进来的。

赫克斯靠在床上朝她点头，倒不是他不能下床，只是——他总不能不穿裤子面见公主，尽管奥德朗已经亡国千年了。

“赫克斯将军。”

“陛下。”他看着她，这位传说中的英雄的人形甚至可以称得上矮小，深棕的头发盘在头顶，鬓边隐约能看到一丝灰白，龙族的岁月漫长到近乎永恒，她完全可以保持年轻的姿态，但赫克斯能明白她为什么选择这个形象，她看起来年长而强大，和善而坚定。

比起公主，她更接近女王。

“我已经不是公主了。”她看了他一会儿，从房间角落里召来一把椅子坐下，双手交叠在膝上。赫克斯将被子掖好遮住不该露出的部位，尽量在软垫和枕头之间坐得直些，礼貌地回道：“公主与将军不同，它是一种留存于血脉中的身份。我不再是个将军了，但您始终是皇室的一员。”

“传言说，赫克斯是北方帝国激进派的代表，”她说，“看来事情并非如此。”

“我不过是陈述事实。”赫克斯一脸平静，“但您应当不是为了谈论传统而来的，那是凯洛的领域。”

“我能明白为什么我儿子会喜欢上你，”莱娅抚了一下膝上不存在的皱褶，眼神投向他无名指上的金属环，红色的凯博水晶切割细致，在经过龙焰锤炼的戒托上熠熠生辉，“艾克西格一役打得十分漂亮，塔科达纳战役也是出自你手吧？”

“是的。”

“很不错，我上次见到如此精细完备的布局还是当年塔金领导的安德争夺战了。”

“感谢您的夸奖。”

“我恐怕我并不是在夸奖你，赫克斯，”她语调平缓，眼神却严厉了起来，“你造成了不少破坏，无数无辜的人丧命于你的军队下。”

“战争当前，”赫克斯忍住了一句反驳，“牺牲总是无可避免。”

“我不会把霍斯尼亚称为牺牲。”莱娅说，“也不会将坎萨尔称为牺牲。牺牲代表你认为他们的死能换取什么，而霍斯尼亚和坎萨尔的遭遇除了造成无尽的伤痛以外一无所成。”

“战争本应结束，”赫克斯一阵脑热，还没来得及细想字句就脱口而出，“如果不是所谓抵抗组织的阻拦，世界已经归于和平。”

“你的意思是，归于北方帝国的暴政之下。”

“帝国带来的是秩序和安定，是长远的发展，怎么能说是暴政？”

“你们强制征兵，拆散家庭，致使骨肉分离，妻离子散，迫使平民参与到他们不该参与到的战争之中，这样如何不算暴政？”

“是么，”赫克斯冷笑一声，莱娅皱起了眉，“请恕我才识短浅，敢问您什么才叫仁政？放任平民饥贫交加悲惨地死去，还是坐视半人马沦为奴隶劳苦一生？两者可都是你们联合王国的特产，殿下，您不觉得您这样说实在伪善了点吗。”

“我无法否认联合王国的不足，千百年来我也在为之而奋斗，”她放缓了神色，“但这不能成为你抹杀一个国家的理由。你说得好像自己是在为平民奋斗，但行动上并没有给他们留下哪怕一条活路，要说伪善，恐怕你也不遑多让。”

“霍斯尼亚的覆灭非我本意，”赫克斯看向自己的手，“斯诺克，或者说帕尔帕廷，直接下令，我不能不从。”

“所以你也认为弑星者是不应当存在的。”

“我没这么说，”他抬起头，下颚紧绷，“我做的是必要的，是为尽可能少伤亡地结束战争做的举措，我并不后悔。只不过如果由我来决定，摧毁首都就足够了，那样更能减少损耗，同时也达到威慑目的。”

“你听起来并不在乎这个决定可能造成的后果，”莱娅抿起嘴，“对每个人造成的影响。”

“难道您记得每一个士兵的名字吗？每一个农民？您敢说您的每个决定都兼顾了所有‘个体’的需求？”赫克斯看向莱娅，“统治者看的是大局，一座堕落的王城和长久的和平，无论谁选，都会选择后者。”

“你的国王并不这么想。”

“所以他死了，”赫克斯轻描淡写地说，“他，普莱德，坎纳迪，他们是应该被遗忘的过去，而不是决定将来的领头人。”

“而你是？”莱娅扬起一边眉毛，“你对自己的判断力很有信心，赫克斯。”

“我清楚自己的能力，”他抬起下巴，“我能够做出正确的抉择。”

“你才华横溢，拥有宏大的理想和抱负，骄傲一些也无可厚非，但你忘了一点，年轻的赫克斯，”莱娅微微倾身，“没有人有资格将那么多人的性命当做与未来博弈的筹码，也没有人有能力那么做，曾经的大陆帝国看不清这点所以落败，继承了它衣钵的北方帝国也栽在同样的自傲上。帕尔帕廷机关算尽，数千年来布局谋划，可以说是将一切都考虑到了底，最终还是算漏了人性，你要如何保证你能够看得比他更长久，如何确保你的决策永远是正确的，不存在纰漏？”

“难道因为如此，就要任由现状继续下去吗？”赫克斯握紧拳头，“你说你为联合王国的未来奔走，千年来边境饿死无数人，我没有看到过你的身影；你说我狂妄自大，试图用自己渺小的大局观揣度世界的未来，却没意识到你自己也在做同样的事情。人类一生不超过百年，半人马三百，人鱼五百，不是每个人，每个种族，都和龙族一样经得起等待。策者必然肩负重担，我既然作得出决定，就会对它们负责。世上毕竟没有完全的正确，”他吸了口气，“我不害怕失败，我害怕的是被失败的可能所束缚。”

倾斜的太阳还没染上金黄，窗帘随着南方的暖风晃动，一只鸟落在阳台扶手上，红色的羽毛被薄纱蒙成一个隐约的色块，一会儿后在又一阵风中掠向远方。赫克斯松开了握着的手，拇指无意识地拂过水晶光滑的表面，在戒指上摩擦。

“你确实这么认为吗？”莱娅开口。

“不好意思？”

“必然的死亡可能换取未来的和平。”

“就当时的局势分析来说，是的。”

“现在呢？”莱娅靠回椅子上，“你是否有所改观？”

“我——”赫克斯张了张嘴，猛地意识到了什么，“这不是单纯的关于观念的探讨，对吧。”

“或许。”莱娅很不贵族地——很凯洛地——耸了耸肩，“也有可能只是我个人的好奇。”

“我不会改变我的想法，战时必然会有牺牲，如果少数人的性命能够换取多数人的长治久安，不管多少次我都会做。”舌头抵住上颚，他停了一会儿，再次开口，“但北方帝国覆灭了，我失去了军队，头衔和封地，决策权已然不在我手上，所以从大局上来说，我的想法无关紧要了。”

“北方帝国或许解体，但仍有不少人忠于它。”

“您不需要试探我，殿下，”赫克斯靠在枕头上，捏着戒指注视着天花板，“我的决定在艾克西格就做好了，我从不后悔。”

“艾克西格。”莱娅半是重复半是揶揄。赫克斯清了清嗓子，有些僵硬地承认：“或许在那之前，但我不认为这很重要。”

“对本来说，那或许十分重要。”她说凯洛的名字时语气柔和，听起来更像个母亲，而非为联合王国未来考虑的女王和将军，“他是个有点过于敏感的孩子，很多东西对他来说都十分重要。”

“深有体会，”赫克斯长叹一声，并不显得厌烦，“他过于戏剧化了，有时简直让人头疼。”

“在他还是小龙的时候，他外祖父的师父——奎刚·金——送给过他一个木制的玩偶。那是个造型普通的小木马，额前嵌了一块和他的水晶颜色相近的宝石。本爱不释手，到哪都要带着它，直到它上面布满裂痕，然后在一次玩耍中寿终正寝。”赫克斯露出了然的表情，莱娅笑着继续道，“他闹了整整三天，山洞都给哭塌了，任谁来说都不听，哪怕奎刚给他做了个新的。”

“我猜他的理由是‘新的和旧的不一样。’”赫克斯看向戒指，肩膀逐渐放松下来。

“有些东西总不会变，”莱娅摇摇头，“他很难应对任何形式的离别，那个玩偶，他的第一条围巾，他的宠物火蟒。”她意味深长地看向赫克斯，“他父亲死的时候他才刚刚懂事，就已经造成了不少麻烦，我不得不将他交给卢克，让他带着他前往塔图因，有奎刚和欧比旺一起看着，起码能保证他不会伤到别人，也不会伤到自己。”

_“她总是不在”凯洛躺在他身旁，莹黄的光在他脸上跳动，火苗缠绕在修长的指尖，金色的双眼看起来格外湿润，“他们都是，我已经不再在乎了。”_

_战马在远处嘶鸣，巡逻的步兵踏着整齐的步伐从他们的帐篷外经过，凯洛别过头去，黑发末梢染上火光，赫克斯在寂静中开口：“他们会明白的，”他看向帐篷顶的圆形标记，亚坎尼斯的游鱼家徽嵌在北方帝国的放射状图形中宛如困兽，他想起自己背上的那些鞭痕，半是保证半是宣誓道，“他们所有人。”_

“我和凯洛共处了六年，殿下，我知道他是什么样的人。他幼稚，冲动，莽撞，过于情绪化，让人难以忍受，但是，”他看向莱娅，“他不是什么随时可能被引燃的火药桶。”

“这世界上这么想他的人可不多。”莱娅微微歪头。赫克斯抿了抿嘴：“多数人的想法并不代表真实。”

“或许，或许你也不应该如此轻易地忽视它们。谣传固然不可信，空穴来风则应当引起警醒。”

“谁又能决定哪个是谣言，哪个是事出有因？”他坐直了些，“如果我不知道我们谈论的是谁，我会认为您这是在做风险调控。”

“我关心他，”莱娅看向一边，“但我也需要为更多人负责。”

“在位者应以大局为重，我也没有立场对您的决定作出任何评价。”他转动戒指，抚去有关亚坎尼斯阴冷的地窖和不过巴掌宽的小窗口的记忆，“恕我冒昧，您似乎对凯洛太没信心了。”

“本永远是我儿子。”

“问题并不在此，不是么，”赫克斯对上莱娅的目光，“您甚至不愿意接受他的名字。”

“本·索罗是他的名字。”

“他或许不会同意，”他说，“其中的原因，您知道吗？”

莱娅没有回话，这并不是他应该开启的话题，尤其在凯洛不在的情况下。于是他转而说：“我知道您不满意我和凯洛之间的契约，如果这是您在劝我趁早离开，我恐怕得让您失望了。”他在空中一握，像是能切实握住他们经历过的所有时光，和他们之间无形而不容忽视的联系。“我不会放手的，凯洛也不会。”

曾经的公主，现在无数宫廷的尊贵顾问，一代代君王的幕僚的眼睛在他脸上搜索，赫克斯冷静地回望，交叠的双手刻意在戒指上留了一道缝隙，水晶柔和地闪烁起来，标示着原主人的靠近。

“他很在乎你，”莱娅看向戒指，窗外，一个黑影正迅速靠近，“我很高兴看到你也很在乎他。”

窗帘猛地扬起，一个漆黑的影子立在被窗框切割成长方形的阳光中，翅膀和犄角收拢消失，凯洛一手捧着一堆莫名其妙的植物——似乎是一束花，如果那个量能称为束的话——一手提着赫克斯的折叠口袋，一脸戒备地看着坐在床边的莱娅。

“殿下。”他将东西往地上一扔站了过来，挡在莱娅和赫克斯之间，“请问您有什么事？”

“本。”莱娅的眼底闪过一丝悲伤，她站了起来，平静地拽了拽整齐的袖口，“我不过是来告诉你们晚餐准备好了而已。”

“你大可遣人通知，”凯洛并不买账，“用不着亲自前来。”赫克斯叹了口气，握住沾了泥土和青草汁液的手。

凯洛于是不情不愿地加上一句：“母亲。”

“我当然能，但我知道如果我亲自来，你回来的速度会更快些，”她看了散落一地的花花草草一眼，“奎刚·金和欧比旺也会来，别迟到了。”

曾经师傅的名字让凯洛放松了写，他哼了两声算作同意，莱娅便冲赫克斯点头，随后转身离开。房门关上的同时凯洛转过来捧住他的脸仔细查看，赫克斯嫌弃地拨开那双脏兮兮的手，凭感觉抹掉蹭上的脏污。

“你没事吧？”凯洛揣着手，显然很想进一步掀开被子确认伴侣的安全，却被赫克斯的眼神制住动作，只能倾斜身体尽可能凑近，“她有没有对你做什么？”

“凯洛，清醒一点，那是你母亲，不是什么变态狱卒。”赫克斯推了他肩膀一下，“去洗手去，你脏死了，还有地上那堆东西。我叫你买的明明是月草，你怎么搞了这么多有的没的？”

“我在去市集的路上看到的，”一个响指清理掉手上的泥土，凯洛晃了晃手，散落一地的植物在无形的力量下聚拢到一起并飘起，准确无误地落在一旁的空花瓶中。他动了动手指，橘红和雪白的花朵交错开来，藤蔓一样的枝条顺着瓶口垂落，圆形的叶子上还沾着些许水珠，浓绿的边沿平滑，茎身上却满是尖刺，“它很……好看。”

“好看。”赫克斯看着那个怎么看怎么眼熟的颜色，忍不住干巴巴地重复凯洛的借口，后者举起手，脸颊泛起鳞片的光：“它让我想起你了行了吧？你真的一点也不浪漫。”

“是你不现实过了头。”他摇头，捏住一片花瓣在手里摩挲。

“我可以处理掉。”凯洛说着就要伸手，赫克斯啧了一声。

“不准你动它们，”他说，指尖拂过枝干上的尖刺“这是我的东西。”

“所以你还是喜欢的。”凯洛笑起来。赫克斯翻了个白眼，没有承认，也没有否认，只是掀开被子站起来，走到床位去翻找适合晚餐的衣服。他只穿着一件宽大的底衫，修长的双腿曝露在阳光下，上面隐约能看到一些浅色的伤疤，脚踝和膝盖上还缠着绷带，草药味随着他的走动而飘散开来。凯洛走上前去从后面环抱住他，鼻尖埋进柔软的发间，蹭着脖颈深深地吸了一口气。

“你是狗吗。”赫克斯说，但凯洛知道他不是真的在抱怨。他紧了紧手，用嘴唇接替了鼻子的位置。“凯洛，”人类法师停住动作，“我可不想迟到。”

“我什么都还没做。”

“目前。”

“拜托，赫克斯，”凯洛又亲了几下，无视怀里人的挣扎将嘴边的皮肤吮得发红，“就一会儿。”

“和某人不同，我的衣服还是要穿的。”赫克斯用手肘顶了凯洛几下，“你就不能耐心点？”

“我可以试试。”凯洛叹了口气，又蹭了赫克斯耳朵一下才松开。他手一挥，身上宽松的衣服立刻变成贴身的礼服，裂了一道缝的水晶沉沉地缀在丝绸领巾上，和赫克斯指上戴着的小块碎片遥相呼应。赫克斯从包里翻出一套勉强上得了皇室晚宴台面的衣服——帕尔帕廷毕竟没给他们多少时间收拾行李，他那时也不认为礼服是什么必需品——用长袖和高领遮住身上的伤。凯洛紧跟在赫克斯身旁踏入空无一人的走廊，他们循着凯洛儿时的记忆转过拐角，路过一副巨大的画像时凯洛脚步顿了一下，赫克斯抬起头，自然地握住了凯洛的手。

“走吧。”他说。

拥有棕色长发的女人端坐在画上，她深色的双眼注视着什么不存在画中的东西，唇角永恒地凝固成一个温和的笑。凯洛回头看了一眼，又看向身旁的红发男人，抚着对方受伤还没消退的伤痕陷入深思。


	10. A Conversation 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接上

饭厅的落地窗打开着，白色的半透明窗帘整齐地系在雕着细致花纹的搭扣中，太阳愈发地向地平线沉去，饭桌上装饰的花束拉出阴影，投在描了金边的瓷盘和饰有纳布徽记的刀叉上。仆人们站在墙边，有的手里托着颈部细长的醒酒器，有的则端着银制托盘，随时给宾客补上心仪的食物。长方形的餐桌是旧时传统的遗物，现任女王端坐在主位上，紧挨着她的是莱娅，卢克和蕾。对着他们而坐的是远道而来的两名古老的龙族：奎刚·金和欧比旺蓄着款式相近的胡子，褐色长袍袖口宽松，为配合宫廷礼仪繁复的餐具而挽起，在镶金的酒杯和蕾丝精细的餐巾之间显得格格不入，却又莫名地让人感到自然。

奎刚·金发灰的鬓角和欧比旺湛蓝的双眼都和凯洛记忆中相差无几，在奎刚·金看过来时，他几乎能闻到千里之外风沙的味道。女王和莱娅低声交谈着，话题无疑是王国的发展和新联盟的未来，卢克给奎刚和欧比旺介绍了一下蕾，并表示自己正在训练她。

“她是个很好的学生，”卢克说，“聪明，有点急性子，但还算耐心，而且很有天赋。”

“看得出来你对她很满意，”欧比旺友好地冲蕾笑了笑，“你是风属性的吗？”

“是的。”蕾拘谨地放下刀叉，欧比旺摆摆手，示意她不用如此生疏：“放心，我没有考你的意思，我只是好奇贾库最近如何，我和奎刚上次去已经是好几年前了。”

“好几千年前了。”奎刚补充道。

“您怎么知道我是贾库出生的？”蕾眨眨眼，“卢克大师可好久没让我在沙里打滚了。”

“大概就是同类的嗅觉吧，”欧比旺说，“在沙漠里生存的人都具有某种特质，卢克小时候也是在塔图因长大的。”

“他在你这个年纪的时候还天天在沙丘里乱转呢，”奎刚前倾身体，“要我说，你大可尽情地在里面打滚个够。”

“请别带坏我的徒弟，”卢克一脸无可奈何，“我可花了好长时间才让她摆脱看到沙子就兴奋的毛病。”

“年轻的小龙总是冲动一些，”奎刚说，“但你也知道这会随着时间的推进而改变，压抑天性反而不大好。”

卢克吃下一口烤得恰到好处的羊排，刻意看向莱娅的方向，一副突然对她和女王的话题感兴趣的样子，蕾不确定地在卢克和奎刚之间看了看，又转向欧比旺。凯洛在她能看向自己前将手里的汤匙塞入口中，这才发现面前的浅盘不知何时已经换了，表面酥脆的羊排和翠绿的蔬菜取代了奶白的浓汤，他放下餐具，赫克斯的膝盖碰了他一下，熟悉的嗓音低低地响起，掩盖在所有人的对话声之下。

“我让他们把汤拿下去热了，”他端正地坐着，双眼一刻也没离开自己的餐盘，“如果你还想喝的话就说。”

他深吸一口气，停住，再慢慢呼出，低头专心对付起眼前的食物。蕾的目光压在他肩上，凯洛将一截蔬菜叉到赫克斯盘里，换来一个挑眉和眼神警告，并因此感到好受许多。晚餐继续进行着，莱娅结束了和女王的谈话，转而和奎刚说着什么；欧比旺绘声绘色的和蕾描述在塔图因永恒移动的沙浪，以及他和奎刚呵护看管的绿洲；卢克则和女王闲聊着，时不时引出一串笑声。女王抚着胸口向欧比旺询问什么，引起了蕾和奎刚的注意，接着所有人都在莱娅的一句话下笑了出来，卢克拍了拍蕾的肩膀，欧比旺摇摇头，好脾气地回了一句俏皮话。凯洛放下刀叉，拒绝了仆人加餐的提议，身体往后靠了靠。

赫克斯放下餐具用餐巾掖了掖嘴角，将那块柔软的方巾叠好放在桌上：“十分抱歉，陛下，”他站起来，接踵而至的静默让凯洛捏住椅子扶手，赫克斯却带着恰到好处的诚恳朝女王欠身，“我恐怕我有些不适，能否允许我和凯洛先行告退呢？”

“当然，”女王点头，“你身上的伤还没好全吧，还是多加休息好。”

“感谢您的理解。”赫克斯鞠了一躬，开罗也站起来准备离开，转身前他不小心和蕾对上了目光，她看起来想问他为什么离开，但凯洛知道她不会明白，他们都不会。女王的臣民甘愿用生命换取她的安全，莱娅和卢克光是名字就能激起民众的崇拜与忠心，奎刚和欧比旺相互依靠，在他还在的时候，他们偶尔会到达戈巴去找尤达谈天。只有身上带着陈旧伤疤的赫克斯能明白，只有这个即便身居高位，仍然被那些地位低于他的贵族后裔肆意嘲笑的将军知道，他此刻是如何靠意志力支撑才保持正常呼吸。

他礼貌地冲女王行礼，扶着赫克斯的腰离开。

“没人了，你可以放手了。”赫克斯关上房门，在终于染上金黄色泽的阳光中转身。凯洛并不打算照做，他收拢手臂，在将法师拉过来的同时上前一步，将他彻底抱在怀中。紧贴的胸腔传来对方心脏的规律跳动，手掌贴在骨骼明显的脊背上，凯洛站了一会儿，说：“你该多吃点的。”

“胡说八道，我吃得很够了。”赫克斯哼了一口气，“再说了，对着敌人我很难有好胃口。”

“战争结束了。”凯洛的嘴唇贴在绿色的丝绒高领上，无比希望能直接蹭到其下柔软的肌肤。

“战争永远不会结束，”赫克斯看着紧闭的雕花房门，将手搭在凯洛的腰上，“它只不过是换了个形式。”

“你是在说晚餐也是战争的一种吗？”凯洛打趣道，左手不安分地开始解赫克斯的领子，后者象征性地挣扎起来，抓住他的手不让他继续往下，绿色的双眼瞪了过来，对上凯洛的一脸不满。

“你难道不这么认为吗？”赫克斯打开了他的另一只手，“放开，我要换衣服了。”

“我这不是正在帮你么。”凯洛抬起手指，赫克斯胸前的纽扣一颗颗解开，缠绕紧实的领巾松了下来，本来打在结里的末端垂到胸前，露出更多苍白的脖颈来。白色底衫的圆领坐落在锁骨之下，凯洛吞咽了一下，从衣领的缝隙中看到他先前印在赫克斯后颈上的痕迹。

“你最近也太粘人了点。”赫克斯退后几步松开凯洛。黑龙立刻跟了上去，用自己的双手继续魔法的工作，腰带挂上椅背，上衣落到地面，底衫搭在床尾的木板上。赫克斯坐在床上，一条腿踩在凯洛的膝上，宽大的手掌顺着小腿抚到脚踝，凯洛捏住后跟向下一拉，将皮靴脱下放到床边。

“凯洛，”脚背上被印上一个湿润的亲吻，赫克斯低着头，捏住了黑龙颈部和肩膀交界的地方，“我不会在和你母亲共处一个屋檐下的时候和你上床。”

“她又不住在这附近，”凯洛超前挪了挪，侧着脸贴在赫克斯大腿上，“而且晚餐还有好一会才结束。”

“我还伤着，记得吗，”赫克斯抬腿示意，靠近骨头的地方迟迟没有痊愈，就刚才简单的走动，洁白的绷带下也隐隐地透出了一股血腥味，“这可不适合剧烈运动。”

“谁说你要动了？”凯洛隔着裤子吻了一下，双手滑到腿后捏住膝窝，他将它们架到肩上，正对着赫克斯腿间跪坐下来。

“我喜欢你的想法，”赫克斯垂下眼，双手撑在身后向后微微仰头，凯洛正要解他的裤子，一只苍白的手就按在了他的手上，“但是我不想向纳布女王解释仆人们听到的声音。”

“她不会知道的，”凯洛用鼻子蹭了蹭他的腿根，嘴唇贴上赫克斯的手腕，“她甚至不会在乎，这不是这个宫廷见过的最糟糕的事情。”

“或许，但我更愿意在没有那么多监视的情况下做这种事，”他露出掌心，凯洛立刻将脸颊凑了上去，“你说过你会试试耐心的。”

“但我一直很耐心，”凯洛抗议道，“已经好几个月了。”

“明明不超过两个月，”赫克斯说，“别想糊弄我。”

黑龙撇下嘴，他伸出舌头舔上掌心做最后的挣扎，赫克斯一把揪住他的头发向后扯去，突如其来的疼痛让他吸了口气，人类法师弯下腰，尽可能靠近凯洛开口：“别忘了，凯洛，好孩子才有奖励。”

“我不听任何人的命令，”凯洛眯了眯眼，后颈因为某些和疼痛完全无关的原因发麻，“你知道的。”

“而这就是你如此有趣的原因，”赫克斯咧开嘴，“知道我要你去买月草的原因吗，我的龙？”

“我以为你是要做什么药膏，”凯洛抬起眉毛，“但看来不是。”

“我要做个保险，”赫克斯放松力道，修长的手指陷入黑发中梳理，“确保我能全须全尾地离开。”

“你当然可以，”凯洛说，“我不会允许他们伤害你。”

“你可真是个金光闪闪的骑士，”法师的手指在凯洛脸上点了两下，“可惜，我不是什么娇弱无力的公主。联合王国想要清算战犯，为霍斯尼亚复仇，你得蠢到无可救药才会认为他们不会付诸行动。”

“我可以带你走，”凯洛再次向前倾身，在赫克斯后退的同时半爬半趴地跟了上去，小心地占据了他腿间的空间，“我们能找个没有人知道你的地方。”

“然后作为逃犯度过余生？”法师在枕头间躺下，右手搭在凯洛后颈，“你知道我不可能那样活着。”

“赫克斯。”凯洛声音低了下去，龙爪在丝绸床单上抓出裂口，瞳孔收缩立起，黑红的鳞片从后颈蔓延到脸颊，赫克斯若有所思地看着他，掌心贴在变化了触感的躯体上。

“我会做一个傀儡，”他没有指出对方比以往剧烈的反应，而是在凯洛颈根按揉，“它会由我操控，做我会做的事，说我会说的话，”他按了按，算是一个无声的邀请，“受我会受的刑。”

凯洛这才趴了下来，额头靠在赫克斯肩上，双手钻到床垫和躯体之间环住身下人的腰。斜阳带来更长的黑影，在赫克斯的呼吸声和窗外树木的沙沙声中，凯洛决定道：“我们今晚就走。”

“我也是这么想的，”赫克斯点头，“趁他们现在还不很警惕。”他听起来像是还想说什么，浅色的嘴唇却只流出一道叹息，“我们半夜出发。”

“你有想好去哪吗？”

“我负责法术，”他戳了凯洛一下，“你来负责目的地，你才是我们之中广泛游历过的那个。”

“然后我们就真正自由了。”凯洛捏了捏消瘦的身躯，手指垫在突出的脊骨下，“没有帕尔帕廷，没有帝国，没有联合王国。”

“先说好，我可不会去做农夫，”赫克斯说，“所以别想跟我来隐居那一套。”

“我是火龙，赫克斯，”凯洛干巴巴地回道，“我还不如去打铁。”

“唔，”法师的目光在黑龙结实的后背上绕了一圈，“那倒是个不错的光景。”

“我想的是，”凯洛挪动身体让赫克斯能有更多空间，“我们可以到处走走，去你没去过的地方。”

“然后呢？”

“然后，我也不知道，”他停了一下，“哪里有趣就去哪里吧。”

“奔着麻烦而去确实是你的风格。”

“你也不喜欢平淡，”凯洛抬眼，“如果我们真的开了个铁匠铺，肯定经营不到一个月。”

“打铁是你的活计，凯洛，如果经营不善那也是你的问题。”

“你是在说你也有不会的东西吗？”

“我是在说你的社交水平低得吓人，做生意只会把顾客都吓跑，”赫克斯理所当然地说，“不过我确实对你们绝地龙的游历感兴趣。”

“我不是绝地龙，”凯洛抗议道，“我和他们完全不一样。”

“看得出来。”赫克斯没有继续争论，而是半带安抚地拍了拍凯洛的肩膀，“毕竟你现在在这里。”

他们都知道这句话指的不只是他躺在赫克斯身上，而是所有将他引到此处的选择和道路。窗外的天空变了颜色，深紫从天际蔓延开来，过度到浅粉和橘红，纳布皇宫燃起无数烛火，花园里的雕花灯柱一盏接一盏地亮起，在树丛和灌木间绽开一朵朵昏黄的花，红发法师的手停在黑龙的肩上，凯洛半闭着眼，随着身下人呼吸的起伏而起伏，他闻着赫克斯身上苦涩的气味，脑中浮现的是亚坎尼斯高耸的峭壁，和永恒冲刷在黑色浅滩上的海浪。

门响了，赫克斯在他身下动了动，嘴里含糊地说了句什么——他已经坠入了梦境与现实之间那灰雾笼罩的地带，凯洛吻了他一下，轻巧地从他身上爬下，在给他拉上被子之后走到门边，尽量无声地打开房门。

“凯洛。”奎刚站在灯火通明的走廊中，双手揣在长袍的袖子里，仿若是从身后那副田园画中走出来的农夫，他上次用这个语气叫他时他刚刚在依伦找到属于自己的蓝色水晶，还没和卢克踏上游历的道路。他那时还被称为本，还抱有所有对未来的幻想。

多么天真而愚蠢，那一晚不仅给他带来了接连不断的噩梦，也让他看清有关自身的真相：就算他穿着粗制长袍躺在沙丘之中终日冥想，尽力按照规章制度行事，换来的也不过是黑夜中血亲扬起的利爪和布下的法阵

“奎刚大师。”他关上门，声音不自觉地放轻，“请问您有什么事？”

“我们好久没见了，”奎刚说，“要不要一起喝一杯？我和欧比都很想念你。”

“我不知道有什么好说的，”凯洛看向自己的双脚，心里并不完全这么认为，“您并不认识我。”

“我是看着你长大的，”奎刚态度温和，并不为年轻人的抗拒所影响，“我当然认识你。”

“你看管的那个男孩已经死了，”他捏紧拳头，“他从未活过，不过是一个一厢情愿的幻想。”

“你可以这么认为，但你不是你的外祖父”凯洛张开嘴，奎刚则继续说道，“你也不是你母亲，你父亲，你叔叔。”他依旧揣着手，用谈论天气一般的稀松平常面对绷着脸的黑龙，“我一向知道你不能用光明和黑暗区分，被绝地和西斯的教条束缚，没有谁能。”

凯洛看着年长者的双眼，想起那只支轮廓都在常年磨损下变得圆滑的木马，它碎成一地，拼都拼不回去，只有宝石保持着最初的色泽和形状注视着他。蓝色的石块延展成塔图因无云的晴空，欧比旺热情地欢迎他们，奎刚招呼他到小湖边，问他能不能数清里面究竟有多少条鱼。

_“我眼睛可不如以往啦，”他眼里没有莱娅和韩的警惕，也没有卢克的责备，有的只是和如今一样的平和，“你能帮帮我吗？”_

“为什么？”他用一个词代替了无数堵在胸口的问题，奎刚看了他一会儿，说：“来坐坐吧，凯洛。”

凯洛侧头望向身后，奎刚顺着他的目光看过去，厚重的木门上是用金银描绘出的纳布徽记，门后，一个人类法师正在沉睡，身上布满与曾经的木马相仿的伤痕。

“不用担心，”他拍了拍黑龙的手臂，一时又像是他的兄弟，而非长他数千年的大师，“我们就在隔壁。”

“那不是我所担心的。”凯洛说，“不完全是。”

“我知道，”奎刚带着凯洛向走廊另一侧的房间走去，“安纳金也有过类似的顾虑。”

“祖父的担心是有原因的。”

“他或许失败了，但那并不代表方法的错误，”凯洛猛地看向他，奎刚笑了笑，仿佛完全没有意识到自己刚才的话的冲击力，“显然你对此更感兴趣，我早该用这个来说服你的。”

他们的脚步在高耸的廊柱间回荡，随着奎刚房间的靠近，活动的人也越发多了起来，凯洛看着那些或忙碌或等候差遣的仆人，低声问道：“卢克知道吗。”

“还记得你以前帮我找过的那些熔石吗，”奎刚眨眨眼，“这能算作其中一个，你说呢？”

他推开门，欧比旺在扶手椅上坐着，面前摆了一个盖着盖子的托盘，凯洛能闻到其下食物的香气——肉，浓汤，还有一些甜点。他冲他微笑，然后说：“我从厨房顺了些，要吃吗，凯洛？”

_“我从温杜大师家挖来的，”没有胡子的欧比旺捧着一碰一看就十分美味的矿石，在月光之下悄悄对本说，“要吃吗？”_

凯洛点点头，跨进了满是风沙和阳光气息的房间。


	11. A Conversation 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接上

奎刚拿来三个杯子，从袖子里抖出一个小布包来，捏了一撮干燥了的叶子往杯子里分别放了点。欧比旺敲了两下桌子，装满了热水的水壶高高地悬起来，清澈的水流在空中划过一道弧线，准确地落在杯子中央。瓷杯中的液体从染上植物的青绿，奎刚的手从冒着袅袅热气的容器上拂过，一点热烈的红色从中央盛开，翻涌着漫到杯沿又消散，融化成一片深棕。

凯洛把吃空了的餐盘放到一边，有些僵硬地接过递到面前的饮料。它们围着矮几坐着，欧比旺和奎刚并排坐在长沙发上，凯洛独自占据了靠近门边的短沙发，他捏着茶碟的一角，小心地将它放在腿上，瓷杯摇晃着发出清脆的声音。欧比旺捏着杯耳吹了吹，向凯洛手里的茶杯看了一眼，说：“抱歉，我记得你以前很喜欢这个的。要不要换一杯？”

“不，我……”凯洛端起杯子小心地啜了一口，因为熟悉而陌生的味道而一阵哽咽，他太久没有喝过奎刚特制的茶了，事实上，那一夜后他已经有数千年没有碰任何由植物和热水组成的饮料了，直到赫克斯画下那个巧妙又独特的法阵，直到他们在一次争吵中点燃了赫克斯的营帐，又在随后的推搡中倒在凯洛帐篷里的布幔中。塔琳茶的苦涩第一次伴随汗水、性爱和布料烧焦的余味出现在凯洛生命中，他花了好几个月才鼓起勇气从赫克斯手里拿过杯子，花了不到三秒为它的味道沉沦。他那时候嘲笑赫克斯和他的饮料一样让人难以忍受，赫克斯则说他和他的营帐一般令人作呕。

_“你的帐篷脏得要命，”赫克斯说，凯洛却并不为此生气，“跟猪圈——不，比猪圈还恶心，你是个恶心的家伙，凯洛·伦。”_

_“你却还在这里。”凯洛的手从赫克斯的腹部滑过，指节蹭到一个新添的浅粉色伤疤。_

_“我也为此感到奇怪。”赫克斯斜睨了他一眼，从他手里把茶杯夺回去一口饮尽。_

“我只是太久没喝了。”他说。奎刚笑了笑：“这次我特意多带了些，到时候给你带点回去。”

“噢，”凯洛清了清嗓子，“谢谢。”

“最近还好吗？”欧比旺问。

凯洛干笑了一声，耸耸肩：“我刚刚从一场战争中脱身，所以。”

“你呢，”欧比旺继续道，“你还好吗？”

他看向壁炉，纳布夏季的夜晚并不寒冷，所以此刻里面干干净净，只有一根拨火钳靠在旁边，握柄擦得锃亮。

“我不想谈这个。”

“那他呢，”奎刚开口，凯洛咬住牙齿，“他怎么样？”

“他还……”他想说虚弱，赫克斯确实在简单的走动和晚餐后就陷入了浅眠，但他不会喜欢这样的形容，所以他说：“他还没完全康复。”

“卢克说过除了基础伤药，他还给他用了海月桂和风蓟，”欧比旺说，“我提议他加上马力诺帮助精力恢复，应该能有所改善。”

“我带了些过来，”奎刚摸出又一个口袋，和茶叶的放到一起推向凯洛，“里面还有新鲜的凯特丽思，碾碎了和马力诺按一比二的比例一起三碗水煮成一碗服下，一日两次。凯特丽思能帮助魔力的恢复。”

“凯特丽思效果很好，就是有点苦，”欧比旺倾身过来，“你小时候也喝过，记得吗，就在你刚到塔图因那会儿？那时候你闹得可厉害了，吃掉我一袋金矿石才肯把它咽下去。”

“我不记得了，”凯洛说。他确实不记得了，沙漠里的时光和那些被打磨得过分光滑的古遗迹一样含糊不清，连成一片散发着柔光的整体，“但苦不会是个问题，赫克斯最喜欢的饮料可是塔林茶。”他想了想，补了一句，“我也蛮喜欢。”

欧比旺和奎刚对视一眼：“看来奎刚新研制的茶能找到着落了。”

“新茶？”

“噢，不过是一个小实验，”奎刚摆摆手，“我们在塔图因深处发现了一种很奇特的植物，它的枝干像石头一样干燥坚硬，叶片像附着在上面的黄沙一样细碎微小，折一小段后和里恩一起泡水，会产生很不一样的香气。”

“但那玩意苦得要命，”欧比皱了皱脸，“说真的，连我都受不了，那能算是新纪录了。”

“我也没做过那么多苦茶吧。”奎刚抗议道，换来了凯洛和欧比质疑的目光，“好吧好吧，我又没办法控制植物的味道。”

“你可以不用它们泡茶，”欧比说，“真的，奎刚，放过那些可怜的玩意儿吧，它们又没求着你把它们放到热水中。”

“恰恰相反，”奎刚竖起手指，“它们确实这么要求了，很显然有的对热水情有独钟。”

“包括那个石头一样的？”

“我能怎么说呢，它十分好奇。”奎刚摊开手，“再说，也不是没有人懂得如何欣赏苦茶。对吧，凯洛？”

凯洛下意识点头。欧比抬起眉毛，往椅背上一靠：“别把孩子拉进来。”

“凯洛可比你都高了。”奎刚指出。

欧比哈地笑了一声，摇摇头：“比我高的人可多了去了，”他看向凯洛，蓝眼睛温和地闪着光，“但确实，你已经有自己的追求了。”

凯洛不知道自己能回以什么。他确实不擅长这个，虚与委蛇的文字游戏向来是赫克斯的强项，但这并不是什么社交场合的政治博弈，不是吗？奎刚说他们很想念他，或许他们说的是真的，尽管那么多年来他们从未出现过，又或许——

“你们可以让他们放心，”凯洛把杯子放到桌上，瓷器和玻璃敲出声响，“我不会再做什么‘出格’的事情了。”

“虽然这么说不大好，但我们的关注点不是世界，”欧比说，“我们想知道的是你想要什么。”

“我说过我不会再杀人了，你们还要我做多少保证？血誓，契约，还是说——”

“凯洛，”奎刚的声音打断了凯洛的颤抖，他这才注意到自己捏紧的拳头和上面浮现的黑色鳞片，“我们是为了你而来的，不是别人。”

“不，”凯洛摇头，“你不需要骗我，我也不需要怜悯。”

“我们从未阻止过你，”欧比温和的声音压住了涌到他喉头的几句可悲的质问和反驳，“在弑星者后没有，在德卡尔后没有，在艾克西格更没有。”金系龙停了一下，“卢克找过我们。”

凯洛冷哼：“当然。”

“我们没同意，”欧比说，“我们从来不同意。”

凯洛没做声，只低着头转着手上的戒指——那和赫克斯手上的是一对，红色水晶来自他胸前的那块，在艾克西格后它永远地带上了伤痕，和他脸上的如出一辙。

“你刚才问我为什么，”奎刚说，“这个问题有很多个答案，你愿意听吗？”

“我有得选吗。”

“你之所以是你，不是因为你的血脉，也不是因为你的出身，而是你的选择。”凯洛能感觉到对方的视线，他强迫自己迎了上去，看到的是塔图因无云的天空，“就像你现在选择把自己困在这个牢笼之中一样。”

“我自由了，”他说，“我杀了帕尔帕廷。”

“帕尔帕廷苟延残喘，他的枷锁不足为惧，”奎刚摇头，“是你，亲手给自己套上了锁链。”

“我不相信卢克没提醒过你，”凯洛按着扶手朝前倾身，“谁都比我懂得约束自己。我是臭名昭著的害群之马，残忍的暴徒，黑暗面的奴隶。照他们的说法，我完全没有自制的概念，就是个被权力冲昏了头脑，随心所欲又自私自利的疯子。”

“你真的这么认为吗？”欧比旺问。

“当然，为什么不呢？”他对上另一双蓝色的眼眸，“我不否认我所做的一切。”

“那他呢。”奎刚问。凯洛眯起眼：“他？”

“你的伴侣。他也是这么觉得的吗？”

“你似乎对我们有所误解，”凯洛向后靠去，故作懒散地伸长双腿交叉脚腕，手指在座椅的软垫上划拉，“如果我是什么正直善良的绝地，赫克斯大概会第一个抄起刀给我个痛快。”

“我或许与你们交往不深，也并不真的认识那位法师将军，”奎刚端起茶杯平静地喝了一口，“但我有一件事很确定，你——你们——并不是真的那么对一切都漠不关心。”

凯洛干笑了一声：“你错了，”他歪着头，做出一副满不在乎的样子，“我所做的一切都是为了我自己，他人的看法、性命，与我毫不相干。”

“你想去穆斯塔法。”

“所以呢？”

“那也是为了你自己吗？”

“你似乎忘了，”凯洛意有所指地看着他，“我不喜欢失去属于我的东西。”

“是不喜欢失去，还是不喜欢别离？”

“我看不出这两者的区别，”凯洛看向凉下来了的茶水，嘴里满是塔林茶的苦涩，“它们导向的是同一个结局。”

“失去的物品可以很多，”奎刚的手在空中一扫，装饰典雅的瓷杯便消失在了空中，“一个茶杯，”宽大的袖子拂过一旁的烛台，乳白的蜡烛失去了半截，整齐的切口上还残留着一滴烛泪，“一截烛火，”他又捏起食指和拇指，不知什么时候摸了截细小的枝干，它在他手中迅速抽芽生长，交缠着组合成一个不过巴掌大小的木马，额前正好搭着片嫩绿的圆叶，它从木龙手中一跃而起，神气地落在桌上，小巧的蹄子哒哒地响了两下，慢慢凝固在抬着一条前腿侧首嘶鸣的姿态中。“一个木马。”

凯洛盯着那个木质的小玩意，眼里只有一地烧得焦黑的木头碎片。

“它们并不同样珍贵，就价格上来说，一截蜡烛远远没有宫廷瓷杯来得昂贵，”奎刚说，蜡烛随着手的动作重新变得完整，明亮的火焰在上面短暂地跳动，茶杯凭空落他举起的手中，深棕的液体一点没少，只在边沿因为晃动而泛起些许波澜，“一只木马的价值也不可能比得上鲸脂凝成的蜡烛。人们会为一个瓷杯的碎裂而感到惋惜，却不一定会为此神伤，因为茶杯终究不过是一个物品，而物品就是会被替代的，不论它做工多么细致，用料多么讲究。让我们伤心的不是失去这个物品本身，”他抬起手，木马悬浮起来，半空转了个圈，“不，一个木马之所以无可替代，不是因为它的材质、做工、价值，而是因为它代表了什么，承载了什么。”他打了个响指，组成木马的枝干立刻松解开来，最终聚拢成一条脊背上生满尖刺的鱼——针鲶，赫克斯的家徽。“与它代表的、承载的东西的分开，这，才是别离。”

“所以告诉我，凯洛，”针鲶摇摆着尾巴，在无形的水波中游向凯洛，最终在他掌心弯曲身体，尖刺顺服整齐地倒向尾巴，只留下一点粗糙的枝干，他看着它，只觉得奎刚的声音如此遥远，又震耳欲聋，“你杀死帕尔帕廷，摧毁艾克西格，不再试图继承维达的事业，尽管你为此受了多年的折磨，做了多年的准备，放下所有的仇恨，为的究竟是什么？”

“赫克斯，”手指顺着木头针鲶三角形的头部滑到尾部，凯洛想起帕尔帕廷下令让他解决掉赫克斯的嘴脸，想起浑身冰冷，失去意识，衣服浸满鲜血的法师。他收拢手指任由锐利的边角陷入掌心，在吸气的同时喃喃道，“赫克斯。”

“他放弃野心，放弃权力，放弃几十年的卑躬屈膝才换来的地位和封地，又是为了什么？”

凯洛不敢开口，即便是在练习最古老的魔法，运用力量最强大的上古之语时，他都没有像现在这样对语言感到恐惧。他朝左边看去，又像是希望能透过墙壁看到赫克斯，又像是一种逃避，胸前的水晶带着对方的体温，戒指上的也色泽透亮，标志着伴侣的平安——这是他从无数古籍中拼凑出来的法术，它触及灵魂，绝对禁忌，但凯洛不想和赫克斯分开哪怕一刻。

_“如果你愿意，而我也成功了，”凯洛试探地说，其实已经准备好了所有材料，“我们的灵魂将永远绑在一起。”_

_“放马过来吧，凯洛，”赫克斯回给他一个挑衅的微笑，“让我看看你能不能成。”_

“穆斯塔法很复杂，”奎刚没有继续逼问，欧比则接过话头，严肃地对凯洛说，“我当年进去过，却也没有搞清楚它到底用的是什么法术，你如果要去，务必多加小心。”

“我的建议是，带上你的伴侣。”奎刚说，耸肩接下了一个惊讶一个不赞同的眼神，“我的意思是，他看上去很有能力，起码比你一个人去好多了。”

“他很可能会面临危险，”欧比警告道，“那里鲜有人类踏足是有原因的，哪怕是精灵，都不曾抵达过中心地带。”

“成功了的只有外祖父，”凯洛说，“我知道的。”

“但我还是认为这值得考虑，”奎刚坚持道，“再不济，也和他商量一下，不要走前人走过的歪路。”

凯洛睁大眼：“你是说——”

“安纳金试图隐瞒，”奎刚叹了口气，“不过那是另一个时候的故事了。现在当务之急，是确认一件事。”

凯洛坐直身体，欧比在奎刚和凯洛之间看了一圈，两手往袖子里一揣，露出微妙的神色来。

“什么事？”凯洛问。

奎刚笑起来，露出洁白整齐的牙齿：“你们对养宠物有什么看法？”

“……什么？”


End file.
